Livin' The Dream - Not
by JeeJ
Summary: Beca's dad has forced her to move to rainy England and attend Barden Secondary School. Being 15- nearly 16, she joins Year 11. After a meeting with the head of year, she is assigned a 'mentor'- perky redhead Chloe Beale, who is attending Barden Sixth Form. Can Chloe break down Beca's walls for good? Bechloe Story. M rated for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

**A/N: Please review, tell me what you think. Ask questions, give me advice, tell me what you would like to see happen, I'd love to hear your opinions. This is my first Pitch Perfect story on here, so I would appreciate criticism.**

**Of course, I do not own Pitch Perfect nor any of the characters**

Beca leaned her head against the car window with her headphones hung around her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that when she opened them again this would all just be a terrible dream. Once she had opened her eyes, the short brunette let out a heavy sigh. Clearly this wasn't a dream. Her father turned to look at her from the passenger seat, Sheila- her stepmother was driving so lucky for her her dad was free to speak to her.

"Come on, Beca. This is a great opportunity. You're nearly sixteen years old, moving to a different country should be exciting." Her dad tried to sound enthusiastic, hoping to make his daughter a little more excited about this experience.

Beca just gave him an eye roll and put her headphones on her head before taking out her iPod and scrolling through her songs. Of course, her dad was having none of that. He reached back and took the iPod then disconnected her headphones and placed the device in his pocket.

"Dad!" Beca protested, but it was no use. She wouldn't be getting that back until the end of the week. "I can't help it if _you_ made me leave everything! You sold all my DJ equipment. All I want to do is move to LA so I can be a music producer. Why is it so hard for you to let me do that?" she questioned him.

"We'll talk about this later, Beca. We're at our new home now, and you start at school tomorrow so I want to see improvements or you can forget about any allowance and I wont even consider buying you any more equipment. You know how I feel about DJ-ing anyway." Mr. Mitchell retorted, his eyes narrowed and serious.

Beca huffed and crossed her arms, but said no more. She stared out of the window. She still didn't understand why they had to move to England. Why not just another city? She was pulled out of her thoughts when she was tapped on the knee. Her father was staring expectantly at her and she realized that he was waiting for her to exit the car and help the stepmonster carry boxes into the house. She took a moment to check out the large building, from outside it looked okay and she noticed there was a balcony on one of the upstairs rooms. The short brunette opened her car door and walked over to the truck that had followed them and picked up a box, Sheila instantly took the box off her stepdaughter and offered Beca a smile.

"Go check out the house. I think you'll like it, you can choose your room first. And when we've got things inside, we'll leave your dad to unpack some stuff and go shopping in town. Sound good?" she asked, hoping to get to spend more time to get to know Beca.

Beca smiled half-heartedly, she had promised to at least try with Sheila so she just nodded. "Sure." And with that, she spun around and trudged to the house with her hands in her pocket. She didn't even need to think about which room she wanted. Once she was in the house, Beca went straight to the staircase and leaped up each step with a little difficulty because of her size. Once she reached the second floor, she looked around for a moment and then headed to the first door she saw. Upon opening it up, her face shrunk at the sight of a bright pink bathroom. _'great' _she thought to herself, she would have to use a pink bathroom. This was not what she expected.

Moving on to the next room, Beca's mouth literally dropped to the floor. The room had no colour, just plain white walls, but it was already furnished with a desk, a large wall mirror, a king sized bed against one of the walls and a bean bag in the corner. It was practically how she had her old room, but it was larger, there were no clothes cluttering the floor and no DJ equipment on the desk. Beca noticed two large glass doors in the middle of the far wall, and looking out of it she saw a balcony looking down on the driveway where her dad and stepmom were working on unpacking the moving truck. Moving on from the balcony, the petite brunette walked over to a wooden door painted white on the other side of the room. Opening it, she saw that it led to a rather spacious walk-in closet and there was another door on the left wall of that.

"Wow, this room is like a maze." she whispered to herself while heading over to that door. She only opened it a crack and poked her head round, but there were no windows she she had to search for a light switch. Once she found it, she turned on the light and looked around shocked.

She was standing in a bathroom, the only door leading in to it was that from the walk-in closet. She was definately having this room now.

As Beca made her way out of the bathroom and the closet, she instantly walked over to the balcony doors and pulled them open. She leaned against the railings and looked down at her busy stepmom. Sheila must have noticed her because the next thing Beca knew, she was calling up to her.

"Hey! Did you find the room you wanted?"

Beca nodded as she called back, "Yea. I want this one."

"Great! Are you ready to go shopping then?" the step monster called back up to Beca.

Beca nodded, "Just give me a minute. I'll be down soon." She shouted, then disappeared back in to the room.

Sheila looked at Beca's dad. "We'll be back in an hour or two, I think she's starting to warm up to me." she chuckled.

Beca's dad just sighed slightly, "I hope so." he mumbled to himself as his daughter appeared from the house.

He said his good bye's and waved the two girls off before returning to carrying boxes into the house. Beca just leaned against the car door as Sheila drove them into town. It was only five minutes to town, but this would feel like the longest five minutes of the teenagers life. Five minutes alone in a car with the stepmonster and no escape. Great. Beca Mitchel's life was fucking perfect now.

**A/N: This chapter is just to introduce Beca and sorts, next chapter is Bechloe interactions in town etc. The next chapter will also be longer and I'll take in anything you want to say about this chapter. I know it's a little boring, but the story has gotta start somewhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**A/N: Quick update, yes, but I had nothing else to do and since there was already a question asked I figured I would at least write the next chapter hoping to answer that question.**

**ROXY1830: Is everyone going to be British now?- I've kind of answered that question in this chapter- but to spoil it, no, only some characters are British. I couldn't bring myself to make Fat Amy not be Australian. It wouldn't be the same without her accent, but there are some other none-British characters, too.**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or the Characters.**

Beca had definately been right. The journey to the town center was a brutally painful one. She wasn't sure what was worse- the awkward silences, or the awkward conversations Sheila tried to strike up, to no avail. To make thinks worse, the rain had really come along on the drive and Beca could barely see. Sheila didn't actually expect to go shopping in the town center, where there was no cover, in the pouring rain. Did she?

The brunette looked at her lighter haired stepmother expectantly as Sheila parked the car. The only sounds were the heavy drops of rain falling around them. Beca couldn't hold it any longer, she looked around at the rain before settling her eyes on Sheila again.

"You aren't planning on wondering around in this, are you?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in question.

Sheila instantly let out a laugh, making Beca feel slightly dumb as she looked away.

"No, you stay here. I need to call at the cash machine first. I grew up around here, and I know a mall just a few minutes that way-" she stopped mid sentence to point in the direction with her finger, "- Meadowhall. It's got some great shops." she finally finished as she opened the door.

Beca watched her leave to go to the ATM. How stupid could she be? Of course Sheila wasn't going to drag her around in the pouring rain, none of them had even brought coats bar the leather jacket Beca was wearing and the blue cardigan Sheila had on.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed and Beca found herself with her eyes closed humming the tune to Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA. Oh God. She was deprived of music, resorting to Miley fucking Cyrus for fun. Who did that? Certainly not her. Why did she even know that song anyway? She had listened to it one because it was on the radio, and she knew the lyrics. It wasn't that good a song. Maybe it was just because she had nothing else to do? That must be it.

The car door opened, startling Beca a little. She wasn't expecting Sheila to be back just yet, but looking at her watch she saw that the older woman had been gone roughly five minutes. Beca had simply just lost track of time.

"So.. um.. Why do you need cash anyway? You just got a debit card." Beca softly spoke as Sheila closed the door and put on her belt.

"I don't like to use that thing, I prefer cash." Sheila replied and quickly started up the car.

"Oh." Beca mumbled. She was trying desperately to talk with Sheila, but it was just so hard. She preferred not to talk anyway, just to sit in silence. Sheila must have had other plans though- the woman just wouldn't stop talking.

"I'm sure you'll meet plenty of friends. Every one is nice around here, and Barden Secondary School is a great school. I went there myself, and they recently introduced a uniform. Don't worry, I have yours neatly in a box. You'll look super smart in it tomorrow. Hey- maybe you'll find yourself a guy _friend_. Or a _lady friend _if you're into that." Sheila shot Beca a wink and which the brunette could do nothing but blush at.

Could this day get any better? She was going to the same school her stepmom went to- brilliant. She had to wear a school uniform- terrific. And currently, Sheila had just embarrassed her- great. Beca was sure she would enjoy life with Sheila.

* * *

Sure enough, it was only a couple of minutes until they reached the large building. Beca;s mouth hung agape as she stared at it. It looked like a freaking Indian Palace! There was even a multistory car park, in which they had great difficulty finding a space in. The mall was packed! Well, shopping center since that's what it was in England. Why couldn't things just be the same? Everything was so different.

When Sheila was finally satisfied with the parking space, Beca instantly exited the car and rushed over to the doors to get out of the wet. Sheila wasn't far behind her after locking the car and since they were already pretty close to the doors, it didn't take much of a run to get inside. Beca was hardly wet, and by the looks of it neither was Sheila.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Beca almost shouted above the noise. She then looked around and saw the food court. Her eyes lay on a familiar red sign with a bright yellow 'M'. "Can I meet you at McDonald's?" she then asked Sheila.

The woman nodded, and made her way through the crowd to the restaurant. Beca couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief once the stepmonster had left. _'Finally, a moment to myself.'_ she thought to herself before looking around again until her blue eyes spotted the bathroom.

She pushed her way through the rather large crowd, taking in all the stores she passed, but she didn't bother to remember any of them simply because she wasn't interested. She had no money, and was only here to please her dad by hanging out with Sheila- if she didn't she would be lectured, which she didn't really listen to but it took the piss when her dad talked to her for half an hour about how she should make an effort.

While pushing her way through the crowd, she was bumped into by some redheaded girl. The other girls coffee spilled and almost hit Beca, but lucky for her she had quick reflexes and managed to jump back.

"Watch where you're-" Beca began in a hostile tone but then cooled off when she saw the beautiful girl.

Beca couldn't help but stare at the redhead. Her ginger hair curled beautifully around her face, her baby blue eyes lit up, a wide smile spread across her face and everything about her seemed... _perfect._ The girls must have noticed her staring, because she laughed a little.

"Sorry, that was my fault." she simply stated to break Beca out of her daze.

Beca still didn't say anything, just stared at her perfectly red lips. Wouldn't they just be perfect to kiss? Oh god, what was happening to her?

"I'm Chloe." the redhead pushed on, to try and get the girl to talk, "Oh god, you're deaf! umm.. I think I know how to say my name in sign language.." she mumbled then began to do something with her hands that to Beca just looked utterly retarded, but she let the redhead carry on anyway and still said nothing.

"Oh, are you blind, too?" Chloe then asked. What was she doing, talking to a deaf and blind person. The smile that suddenly appeared on Beca's face told her that she was perfectly fine and she had just made a fool of herself. "Nevermind," she mumbled, fiddling with her fingers which was something Chloe Beale did not do a lot.

"I'm Beca." Beca replied, Chloe looked to be at least two years older than her.

"It's nice to meet you." Chloe laughed, she was so stupid at times. Without waiting for Beca to reply, she instantly started touching Beca's hair at which the shorter woman flinched at. "You're hair is so pretty!"

Beca didn't know what to say. She didn't like people being in her space, yet at the redhead's touch she just wanted to melt. However, she had only just met this girl, so on instinct she pulled away out of Chloe's grasp.

"Thanks." she simply replied with no emotion to her voice. Chloe seemed very.. upbeat and happy. Was it even possible to be that cheerful?

"Chlo.. Come on, we gotta go." some blonde called from behind her.

At that, both Beca and Chloe seemed to frown, but the redhead smiled almost instantly after.

"Hey, Beca. Why don't you come hang out with us? We're heading to rehearsal for our A Capella group, the Bella's." Chloe went on about A Capella, which Beca didn't bother to listen to. She caught something about there being two groups in the whole town, the Bella's and the Treblemakers. The Treblemakers were apparently British Boys while the Bella's seemed to be all Americans- except an Australian but Beca couldn't be too sure what the girl was going on about.

"Sorry, but I don't even sing. And I have to go meet my stepmom." was her reply, since she had tuned out a while ago.

"Oh." Chloe mumbled, but then searched through Beca's jacket pocket. Did this girl have no respect for personal space?

Chloe pulled out Beca's phone and began to type away. Beca just stared at the girl, completely shocked and when she was handed the phone back she noticed she now had Chloe's number, under the name 'Sexy redhead who has an aca-amazing voice'. At this, Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? Sexy redhead who has an aca-amazing voice. You couldn't have just gone with 'Chloe'?" Beca asked, to which Chloe shook her head at.

"Nope. That's boring. I also sent myself a text so I have your number. I'm going to keep you up all night!" Chloe chuckled to herself before being dragged away by the blonde.

That's just what Beca needed, some girl now had her number. For all she knew, Chloe could try and stalk her- but then again she really couldn't deny the sexy redhead statement being true. But just a little bit.

With Chloe now out of sights, Beca shook her head of the thoughts. She just had an almost actual conversation with a real person, and even let the girl touch her. What the fuck was wrong with her? She needed to clear her head, so she headed where she was supposed to be going in the first place- to the bathroom.

Beca splashed a little water over her face before re-doing her heavy eyeliner and checking her phone. She already had a text off Chloe. What the hell?

**Hi there. It's your sexy stalker. -Chloe**

Beca thought for a moment before typing out a reply.

**Why do you feel the need to text me after you only just met me and you only left like two minutes ago? -Beca**

It wasn't long before she had another text from Chloe.

**Because I have a feeling we're going to be fast friends ;) Besides, I'd like to meet you again some time and we'd need to make plans for that first. -Chloe**

**What makes you think I'd be willing to hang out with you? -Beca**

**You love me 3 ;) -Chloe**

**I just met you, I think your pretty weird but I most certainly do not love you. -Beca**

**Ouch. That hurts. -Chloe**

**Oh, sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean. -Beca**

**That was sarcasm, Beca. I'm fine. So do you wanna hang out some time or not? -Chloe**

**Oh. I suppose. You won me over. I'll be free tomorrow after I finish school. -Beca**

**Trying to get into my pants ASAP? Sorry, Beca, I think we're only friends. -Chloe**

**Oh, no, I wasn't trying to do anything like that. You was the one that wanted to hang. -Beca**

**Relax, I was joking again. You really don't talk to people often, do you? -Chloe**

**Haha, that was hilarious. And no, no I don't. I prefer to be alone. -Beca**

**That sucks. Well I have to go now, rehearsal is starting. You can count on me to text you after, though. I'll teach you how to talk to people if it's the last thing I do! :) -Chloe**

Beca didn't bother to send Chloe another text. She had been standing in the bathroom for ten minutes just texting Chloe. Usually, she just ignored texts. Why was it that Chloe now had her texting? What the hell? That girl was just not normal.

Shoving her phone into her pocket, Beca made her way out of the bathroom and scanned the area for the McDonald's sign. When she saw it she began to make her way towards the restaurant. She hadn't meant to be gone so long, Sheila probably thought she was dead or something, so she tried to get there as quick as possible.

**A/N: That's the second Chapter. It's longer than the last, so tell me what you thought and whether you think I should write more or less next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**A/N: So, there was a little bit of Bechloe last chapter. Please tell me if you think Beca and Chloe are too ooc.**

**PaigeeLee13: I think that's a great idea. I'll try and get that into the next chapter, but this chapter will lead up to it.**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or the Characters.**

Beca met back up with Sheila at a table out side McDonald's. The older woman had a black bag with the logo 'Quiz', so guessing her stepmom had been shopping.

"What did you buy?" she asked, trying to peer into the bag as she took a seat by Sheila.

"Oh, just a dress. They had the cutest black sparkly one- and I just had to get it. Your dad and I are going on a date next week, and I thought I should look nice." She explained.

"Oh, that's nice." Beca replied completely disinterested.

She was too busy thinking about Chloe to be interested in anything Sheila had to say. The redhead clearly had no respect for personal space, and usually Beca would just punch anyone who touched her right in the face, Chloe seemed... different and Beca was simply intrigued by the older girl.

Sheila clearly saw this and a wide smile grew on her face.

"So, what did you get up to? You were gone far too long to have just gone to the bathroom." Sheila asked, puling Beca out of her thoughts.

"Oh.. nothing. There was just a large line, and I got a bit lost." she replied. She wasn't lying about the getting lost part, she knew where nothing was around here.

"Mhmm.." Sheila muttered, knowing that Beca was lying but respecting that the teenage girl didn't want to talk about what she had been doing.

* * *

Beca and her 'stepmonster' had only been in Meadowhall for an hour before they decided it was too busy and there was no point in staying, so now they were in the car again and on their way home.

Just like on their way there, the journey was complete silence. Except for the occasional buzzing of Beca's phone. Chloe had started to text her again.

**Hello, it's me again. Are you busy? -Chloe**

It took a moment for Beca to reply, because she didn't want Sheila to think she was now all of a sudden social. Her stepmonster would want to meet this girl.

**Nope, in the car on the way home. Why? -Beca**

**Where do you live? Can I come over? -Chloe**

**Dude, no! I met you like once, I'm not letting you into my home. -Beca**

**Why not? Where else are we gonna hang? You said you weren't busy. -Chloe**

**I know. I'm not busy now, but I'm helping my dad unpack. We kind of just moved here. -Beca**

**Oooh. I wondered why I didn't see you in school. Are you going to be attending Barden? -Chloe**

**Yea, Barden Secondary. Do you go there? -Beca**

Beca kind of hoped that the answer would be yes, simply because she actually wouldn't mind seeing the perky redhead again. She was beautiful, and Beca definitely wanted to get to know her, which was strange. She usually just stayed by herself and made some mixes. Maybe it was because she now had no equipment and had nothing else to do? That must be it.

**Well, sort of, I go to Barden Sixth Form. I'm in Y13, but they buildings are kind of together. What year are you in. -Chloe**

**I'm starting in Y11 tomorrow. I guess I'll see you tomorrow? I gotta help dad now. -Beca**

After sending the last text, Beca opened the car door and got out to meet her father. Sheila was just walking away, taking her shopping bags inside.

"I've been told you're more interested in your phone that speaking with Sheila. Come on, Beca. You have to try!" her dad began to rant on, but Beca interrupted.

"I am trying! I just went shopping with her! I could have just stayed here, and it's not my fault we really don't have anything in common." Beca spat back before heading inside.

Beca didn't reply though, she just took her phone out to see one last text from Chloe. She didn't have time to read it before it was taken from her hands.

"No, Beca. You're not trying hard enough. I'm taking your phone. You may have it back once you decide to have a proper conversation with Sheila." He scolded.

Huffing, Beca looked at her phone in her dads hand then spun on her heel and stormed into the house. Her dad could forget about her helping unpack now. She would sort her own stuff out and then lounge around in her room, listening to music on her laptop.

Once Beca reached her room, a smirk appeared on her face when she saw that all of her boxes had already been brought up into her room. She closed the door behind her and moved a box off of her bed, carrying it over to the desk and setting it down. She then rummaged through the other boxes and bags until she found her laptop bag. Beca then set it up on her desk and searched through _YouTube_ for one of her favorite songs; _Stop and Stare _by One Republic.

She listened to it silently just sat on her bed, until the chorus started to which she just had to join in.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

The song was immediately paused and Beca quietened herself when she heard a knock at the door. She thought it would be her father, so she just stood by the door and shouted to the other side.

"Go away, I'm busy!"

"Beca, it's me. Can we talk?" Sheila asked from the other side.

Relieved it wasn't her dad, she opened the door to reveal a teary eyes Sheila and was immediately unsure what to say.

"Um.. Are you alright?" she asked, stepping aside to let the woman into her room.

The stepmonster instantly walked straight in and settled on the sofa in Beca's room before wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just, I didn't know you sang. You have a beautiful voice, Beca, and I love that song. It's the song I met your father to, at your uncles wedding." Sheila replied trying to offer Beca a genuine smile, but it was difficult through the falling tears.

"Thanks, I don't really like people listening to me sing though." Beca replied, hoping that her stepmom would get the hint and leave.

Unfortunately, Sheila didn't leave.

"Well you're voice is amazing. I haven't being eavesdropping, but I've heard some of your mixes playing before. Would you let me listen to one, sometime?" she asked Beca.

Beca thought for a moment, then opened up her files on her laptop.

"Here, listen to this one. I made it a while back, I don't usually choose sad songs but they fit together with the beat of 500 miles and I ended up just creating this." Beca explained just as the start of _Stop and Stare_ started, then was met with the starting beat of _500 miles _before finally being joined by Plain White T's _Hey there Delilah._

Both of them listened in silence until the song completely finished and Sheila was left speechless. The older woman just stared at the laptop while Beca nervously bit her lip. She was very conscious of her mixes, and didn't usually share them with anyone apart from other DJ's and hoped that the people she didn't decide to share them with liked them.

A sigh of relief escaped Beca when Sheila smiled.

"I wouldn't have even thought of putting those songs together." Sheila stated, her smile still growing.

"Well, they don't even go together. I was originally creating the mix without 500 miles, but it came on the radio and it seemed to fit but the few places that it sounded out of tune and not.." she paused while she searched for right word. "..right together, I just tweak them a little and made them fit." Beca finished with a smile.

Sheila was stunned, seeing Beca speak so passionately about this just made her speechless. It was a moment before either of them spoke again.

"That's impressive, Beca. I hope to listen to something again and I'll have to make sure your father gets you some more equipment." Sheila softly spoke before exiting the room.

Beca couldn't help but smile. Maybe Sheila wasn't so bad after all. Would that be considered as a real conversation? She had opened up a little to Sheila, showing her one of her mixes. She could ask her dad about it later. For now, she wanted to unpack.

Beca closed her files on her laptop and played the rest of _Stop and Stare_ while she worked. The first box to be unpacked was the one with her clothes.

It didn't take her long, she just took the box into her closet and stacked all her clothes accordingly. She didn't have many clothes now, simply because they didn't have enough storage space to bring everything over so most of her old clothes were sold.

"Maybe I could go shopping with Chloe for new clothes? Sheila wasn't exactly the greatest shopping partner." Beca muttered to herself as she finished off unpacking her clothes.

* * *

Sheila was now back downstairs with Beca's dad. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Beca showed me one of her mixes." she whispered softly.

Mr. Mitchell just looked at Sheila, clearly shocked. He couldn't believe it. His daughter had actually let his wife listen to her music? That was a large step for Beca, so he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"I think I'll go talk to her now, see if she needs any help unpacking." he told Sheila. Then, Mr. Mitchell disappeared upstairs.

Sheila smiled softly to herself, with a cup of tea in her hand. She was about to take a sip when a buzzing next to her instantly made her turn to find the source. She was shocked to see that it was Beca's phone, surely the girls father would keep it with him if he had confiscated it? She shrugged to herself and couldn't help but read what was on screen.

"Sexy redhead who has an aca-amazing voice has messaged you." she read out loud. Curiosity got the better of her and she clicked the notification, which opened up Beca's texts.

**Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. We're gonna have so much fun! You have no idea what we're gonna do ;) -Chloe**

Sheila almost dropped the mug of tea in her hand. What was Beca getting up to with this Chloe? Who was this Chloe anyway?

**A/N: So that's the third chapter. Tell me what you think about it! I have a rough outline of the fourth chapter ready, so if you have any questions about the next chapter feel free to ask!** **Any advice is also helpful, tell me what you'd like to see next chapter and I'll see if I can add it in! Also a warning, possible smut in chapter 5 or 6.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer, I didn't have access to a computer. Thanks for the reviews!**

**AnnaKendrick Fan: Yes, I do live in England, so I know what you're talking about c: The school is in a village around Sheffield, but I couldn't be sure how many people know the places I am writing about, so I just keep them out.**

**JC-Tommie: Thanks for the advice, I'll try and tone Chloe down a bit.**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the Characters.**

Mr. Mitchell exited Beca's room, leaving the young girl standing in the middle looking around at her newly furnished room. All of her belongings were now out of boxes and had a home somewhere in her room now.

Beca turned to her door as she heard a knock, spotting Sheila stood there in the open doorway.

"Can I come in, Beca? I think we should talk." Sheila called in, but had already made her way into the room and took a seat on Beca's bed.

"Please.. do come in." Beca replied, sitting next to the stepmonster.

Sheila pulled out Beca's phone and set it on the bed between the two.

"You got my phone back?" Beca asked, a little confused. She didn't think her dad would just give the phone back just like that.

Beca was a little disappointed when Sheila shook her head.

"Not exactly. This is what we need to talk about." She began, and decided to explain further when Beca just looked utterly confused. "Who is this 'sexy redhead' and why is she sending you inappropriate messages?" She asked.

Beca looked completely betrayed. Why would Sheila need to go through her phone anyway?

"You went through my phone?" Beca finally asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. The hate she had felt towards the stepmonster was quickly returning. If looks could kill, Sheila would be six feet under by now.

"No, I wouldn't. The message just flashed, and I saw it." Sheila replied, trying to defend herself.

"You shouldn't have read it anyway! That's between me and Chloe!" Beca was almost screaming now and she stood up so she was towering above Sheila.

"I think you should stop speaking with this girl, that message was not appropriate." Sheila retorted, also standing.

Beca huffed, she didn't understand what the problem was.

"You don't get to control _my_ life!" Beca spat back coldly as she picked up her phone, shoved it in her jeans pocket and stormed out of her room.

She quickly made her way downstairs and out of the house, ignoring her dad and stepmonster calling her name several times. When she was far enough away, she burst into tears and pulled her phone out again.

Why was her life such a mess?

Before she even knew what she was doing, Beca was reading through the text Chloe had sent her.

**Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. We're gonna have so much fun! You have no idea what we're gonna do ;) -Chloe**

That's what Sheila was on about? It wasn't even that bad!

Beca instantly began to type away at her phone, sending the text she had just written to Chloe.

**Hey! Are you busy? I know I only met you a few hours ago, but I had an argument with my stepmom. Do you think we could meet somewhere?** **-Beca**

It seemed like hours until Chloe finally replied, Beca was just staring at her screen waiting for a text to pop up. As soon as Beca got the reply, she instantly read it.

**Sorry to hear it :( I guess our plans are going to move to today instead! Where are you? I'll see if I'm close and I'll meet you somewhere. -Chloe**

Beca couldn't help but smile a little as she took a seat on a bench that seemed to be just randomly placed in the middle of the sidewalk.

She looked around for any signs, and when she saw what street she was on she began her reply.

**Err, I'm sat on a bench on Mason Avenue. Do you know it? -Beca**

**Oooh, I'm only on Alexandra Park 'round the corner. I'm on my way, I'll only be like five mins. -Chloe**

**Okay, see you then :) -Beca**

She patiently waited, looking up and down the street for the familiar redhead. The petite brunette couldn't keep a smile appearing on her face when she saw the redhead turn around the corner. Chloe returned the smile and waved at Beca, who awkwardly waved back.

Taking a seat next to Beca, Chloe placed a hand on her leg but removed it once she felt Beca flinch at the sudden contact. The older girl still had a large smile on her face though.

"So, what's up?" Chloe eventually asked Beca when the brunette didn't say anything, not even a 'hello'.

Beca remained silent for a few more moments after that.

"My stepmom went through my phone." Beca eventually spoke, but it was only a mumble as if she was ashamed. She glanced up at Chloe, who gave her a confused look, so Beca pressed on. "She saw the name you saved your number as, and read the text you sent me. She thinks we're doing some weird bondage shit or something." As Beca finished, she couldn't help thinking to herself _'Not that I wouldn't mind doing some weird bondage shit with you.'_

Chloe immediately grasped Beca's wrist, this time not letting go even after the girl flinched.

"Beca, I'm so sorry. If I'd have known that was going to happen, I wouldn't have sent you that text. I wasn't being dirty or anything, I wanted to surprise you and let you watch our Bella's rehearsal. That's all." Chloe replied, staring into Beca's eyes.

Beca nodded, knowing that Chloe didn't mean it, but she couldn't force herself to say anything else on the subject, instead she changed it.

"What are the Bella's?" she asked.

At this, Chloe let go of Beca and rolled her eyes as she let out a soft chuckle.

"I told you in Meadowhall like four hours ago."

"Oh.. I guess I forgot?" Beca offered, hoping that Chloe didn't find it rude that she didn't even bother to pay attention.

Chloe softly chuckled again, before she began to explain to Beca, for the second time. "We're an all female A Capella group, there are nine of us so far. All of us are American, except for Amy. She's Australian. There's also an all male group in our school, they're all British and we have a rivalry because the boys think they're better than us."

Beca's brow furrowed, "A Capella? That's like a thing now?"

Chloe nodded enthusiastically, "Totes! We sing covers of songs but without any instruments. It's all from our mouths!" Chloe replied, sounding much more excited than was necessary.

"Yikes." Was all Beca could say, she wasn't sure what else to say to the redhead, so she gave a slight fake smile.

"You should totes join!" Chloe then burst out, the wide smile still apparent.

Beca had to think for a moment, before discretely shaking her head. "Thanks, but I don't even sing."

Chloe slightly frowned at that, it would be nice to have had Beca in the group.

"Can you at least come to a party we're having? It'll be fun, I promise. We're playing spin the bottle and truth or dare." Chloe replied, but judging by the look on Beca's face. the other girl was not impressed. "Stacie suggested spin the bottle and truth or dare."

Beca still didn't seem convinced, so Chloe gently poked her in the arm as a cheeky smile seemed to creep up onto her face.

"Would you rather come to a Bella's party, or go back home?" she asked.

At that, Beca rose to her feet and let out a sigh.

"Fine, lead the way." Beca finally replied, sounding a little defeated.

Chloe jumped up off the bench. She was about to link her arms with Beca, but then reminded herself that Beca seemed to flinch everything she touched her, so she just left the brunette and began to walk down the way she had come. Beca trailed lazily behind her.

* * *

It had only taken ten minutes for the two girls to reach Aubrey's parents' house, where the party was being held. As soon as they came through the door, Aubrey glared at Beca and pulled Chloe aside.

"What is she doing here?" Aubrey demanded, not pleased at all.

"I invited her." Chloe replied simply, like it was no big deal.

Aubrey sighed as she crossed her arms, "I told you Chlo, she's too alternative for us."

"I think she'll be good for us." Chloe replied, glancing back at Beca who seemed to just be awkwardly keeping out of the way of the other girls.

Aubrey rubbed her temples, "Fine. She can stay, but if she causes trouble, then she's out of here!"

Chloe nodded before returning to Beca. She grabbed the other girls' wrists and pulled her down to sit on the floor with her and the other Bella's.

A tall brunette, wearing a skirt that was short enough to be passed as a belt, and a shirt that barely covered her stomach, retrieved a bottle and placed it in the circle.

"That's Stacie." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, to which Beca just nodded.

"Who's this?" A rather large blonde asked pointing to Beca.

"This is Beca." Chloe replied for her.

"Oh, cool. My name is Fat Amy." the blonde spoke directly to Beca, who looked confused.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" she asked.

"Yea, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Amy stated with no emotion.

"That's Cynthia-Rose, Lilly, Jessica, Denise, Ashly and that's Aubrey." Chloe said to Beca as she pointed at each person as she told Beca their names.

"Alright, I get to spin first!" Stacie announced, interrupting them as she spun the bottle.

To Beca's delight, it didn't land on her. Instead it landed on Fat Amy. Stacie didn't even have to ask truth or dare before Amy replied.

"I pick dare."

Stacie's face crumpled as she thought of a dare, then she lit up and turned to Amy, smiling.

"I dare you to wait outside for ten minutes and flash everyone that goes past. Guys ad girls."

Amy seemed hesitant at first, but did what she was dared to do. Amy earned a few wolf whistles from the people she flashed, and a lot of laughing from the Bella's. When she returned, the game Amy spun the bottle, and it landed on Beca. _'Great.'_ she thought to herself.

"Truth or dare?" Amy asked Beca.

"Er.. Truth." Beca replied, at which Stacie called her a wimp at.

"What is the worst thing you have ever done?" Amy asked as if she had wanted to ask the question all night.

Beca didn't even need a moment to think before she sarcastically came out with, "I dry humped a cat."

Aubrey's mouth dropped to the floor and everyone else looked equally as shocked.

"I was kidding." Beca announced, which seemed to settle everyone. "The worst thing I've done? Well, I was babysitting my cousin once, I took him to the park and I brought home the wrong kid." She finished.

Chloe gasped and turned to Beca.

"You actually did that?" She asked, to which Beca just nodded with a slight blush.

The night continued, thankfully the bottle didn't land on Beca again, but it did land on Chloe twice, and both times the redhead chose dare. The first time, she had to flash the Bella's- which Beca didn't mind, but the second time Chloe was dared to make-out with Beca. Now that, she had a problem with. Apparently, Chloe didn't. She kissed Beca, for two minutes straight, like it was no big deal.

Everyone at the party had a lot to drink, and they eventually all left Aubrey's parent' house, leaving Aubrey to clean up the mess. Somehow, Beca ended up at Chloe's place. She didn't remember why, but she was drunk, did she need a reason?

Both Chloe and Beca were sat on the couch, deep in a make-out session when a moan escaped Beca's mouth. Chloe brought her hand up Beca's thigh and the small brunette found herself cupping the redhead's breast.

Before either of them knew what was going on, Chloe was leading Beca into the bedroom.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait but there's the fourth chapter. The next one will have smut in it (possibly a lot, too) so be warned. There's also some other stuff gonna be in the next chapter, anyway please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I start school again on Monday, so I've been doing a bit of preparation for exams and such. Thanks for the reviews! **

**AnnaKendrick Fan: I'm currently living in Sheffield, but I was born in Manchester and have lived in Moscow in Russia with my grandparents, for six years.**

**u r awesome: Thanks for your kind words! They really do mean a lot and it means a lot that you (and all the other reviewers) like this!**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or the Characters!**

_Beca furiously kissed Chloe, the redhead letting out a moan as their mouths crashed together violently. Chloe pushed Beca backwards onto the bed before crawling on top of the short brunette. Their lips met once more into a deep kiss filled with lust. Beca's hand slid up Chloe's stomach, finding its way to her breast she cupped it in her hand. Chloe instantly pulled back from the kiss, grinning at a confused Beca._

_"Take your shirt off." Chloe demanded, pulling her own shirt over her head revealing a black bra._

_Beca complied, sitting up a little and unbuttoning her shirt before shrugging it off of her shoulders. The brunette was pushed back down as Chloe crashed their lips together again. Chloe quickly transferred her lips from Beca's mouth to her neck, sucking gently on the exposed skin. Beca let out a moan as she felt a gentle nip on her neck. The brunette's arms wrapped around Chloe's back and her hands found their way to the redheads bra. Swiftly undoing the black bra, Beca threw it across the room. She took Chloe's hardened nipple between two fingers, making Chloe pull her mouth away from Beca's neck. Taking the opportunity, Beca spun the two around she that she was on top of the redhead. Then, she lowered herself and took the older girls nipple in her mouth, gently sucking. Chloe's head shot back as a moan escaped. Beca flicked the hardened nub with her tongue, before moving on to the other one._

_Her hand trailed softly down Chloe's toned stomach until it reached the hem of the jeans she was wearing. Beca undid the button and swiftly pushed her hand into the jeans, feeling the soft fabric of Chloe's underwear._

_"God, Beca." Chloe muttered as Beca's hand reached into her underwear._

_Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's wet folds, earning another moan from the redhead. Her fingers settled on Chloe's clit, as she gently rubbed it. Chloe bucked her hips while her hands clutched tightly to the sheets. The redhead scrunched up her toes as Beca began to build speed, but before she knew it the brunette had removed her hand from Chloe's clit. Beca quickly removed the older girls jeans and underwear, before tracing her fingers through Chloe's folds once more._

_"You're so wet, Chlo." Beca said as she pushed a finger into Chloe's entrance._

_Chloe bucked her hips into Beca's finger as she entered a second finger and began to pump in and out of the redhead. Beca could feel her walls tighten around her fingers as she began to pump a little faster._

_"Shit, Beca!" Chloe screamed as she reached her climax._

* * *

Beca's eyes blinked open as she heard her name being called. She looked around the unfamiliar room she was in, to find Chloe standing by the doorway, in only her underwear and bra. Instantly, her eyes widened as she checked her body. Relief washed over her when she saw that she was fully clothed. She would have loved her dream to have been true, but it would have been a little awkward for their friendship. Were they friends? Beca liked to think so.

Chloe pulled up her black pencil skirt and looked over at Beca.

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes up." Chloe teased with a grin.

Beca groaned, "What time is it?" she asked.

Chloe checked her watch before looking back over at Beca. "It's six thirty am." she replied, causing Beca's mouth to literally drop to the floor.

"Why on earth are you up at this time?" Beca questioned.

"Didn't you listen to anything last night?" Chloe then replied as she buttoned up her navy blue jacket and tied the yellow and blue scarf around her neck the best she could.

Beca's eyes widened, "Wait.. what happened last night?" she asked Chloe, receiving a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I told you a little more about the Bella's and we kissed a little- okay a lot, but it was nice." Chloe replied, "Don't worry. Nothing else happened, we just came in here to talk." she finished seeing the look on Beca's face.

"Right, and you have rehearsal with the other Bella's." Beca muttered.

Chloe nodded, "So you did remember something from last night." she chuckled.

Beca didn't say anything, she looked around the room again and noticed her phone was on the nightstand beside Chloe's bed. How did she end up in the redheads bed anyway? She could ask that later. Beca picked her phone up and noticed that she had three messages, all from Sheila.

**Beca, it's Sheila. Where are you? Your dad and I are starting to worry. -Sheila**

**Beca this isn't funny anymore. I know your upset I went through your phone, and that was wrong but I am really worried right now. Please come home. -Sheila**

**I'm not asking anymore. If you don't come home by morning, I will involve the police. -Sheila**

Beca let out an audible sigh and Chloe turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Nothing, I need to get home. The stepmonster is worrying about be, and threatened to call the cops." Beca replied as she got up and stretched her arms.

Chloe nodded. She looked at herself in the mirror, before turning back to Beca.

"I can drive you home on way to rehearsal if you'd like." Chloe offered.

Beca shook her head, "No. I wouldn't want to make you late, at the party last night Aubrey seemed to be a bit of a..." Beca stopped for a moment, thinking of the right word to say "Bitchy control freak. She'd probably bite your head off if you were late."

Chloe laughed a little, "She probably would." she replied simply, picking up her keys to the house. "My parents are out, so I have to lock up. Are you ready?" she asked Beca, who just simply nodded.

Beca let Chloe lead her out of her house, then waited on the doorstep as Chloe locked the door. The redhead checked to make sure it was locked, before placing her keys down her bra between her breast, which received an odd look from Beca.

"What?" she asked, oblivious to what Beca was getting at. When she finally realized, she smiled. "It's a good hiding place, no one will think to look in there and besides, I don't have any pockets." she explained.

Beca just laughed at that, "You truly are my weirdest friend." Whoa. Beca just said friend. What was wrong with her? The famous Beca Mitchell didn't have any friends.

"You know it." Chloe chuckled before giving Beca and awkward hug goodbye. "Bye, I hope I see you in school. If not, text me. Okay?"

Beca nodded, "Okay." She replied, breaking the hug and turning to walk back home. She wasn't entirely sure which way was home, so when she was sure she was far enough away from Chloe she called Sheila.

It rung a few times before Sheila picked up.

"Beca! Where have you been? You're father and I have been worried sick!" Sheila called down the phone, clearly angry but worry was evident in her tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were texting me. I met up with Chloe, don't worry, nothing like what you think. I'll explain later, but right now I'm on Worksop Road outside the post office. Can you come and pick me up? I'm not exactly sure how to get home." Beca replied, apologetic. She truly was sorry she made Sheila and her father worry so much about her.

"Of course, Beca. I'll be there shortly." Sheila replied, then hung up the phone.

Beca returned her phone to her pocket as she stood leaned against the post office wall waiting for her stepmom to pick her up.

Ten minutes passed before Sheila pulled up where Beca had told her she was. Relief washed over her when she saw Beca make her way over and climb into the passenger seat of the car.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Sheila eagerly asked.

Beca groaned a little, but she had promised. "Well, I was mad so I just went for a walk at first. But I texted Chloe because I needed someone to talk to. We met up, then she took me to her friends parents' house for a party. I got pretty drunk, and we ended up back at her place. We didn't do anything, just kissed and talked. I woke up earlier when she was getting ready to go to rehearsal and that's when I noticed I had texts from you. If I'd have seen them earlier, I would have come home straight away." Beca explained as Sheila began to drive back home.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're okay. And I'm sorry that I was nosy and looked at your phone, I know that the text didn't mean what I thought it did."

Beca looked down at her lap, "No, it wasn't your fault. I overreacted a little."

Sheila smiled slightly once she pulled into the driveway of their home. "Well, it's forgotten about now. I told your father that the argument didn't concern him so he shouldn't pester you for an explanation. I told him if you wanted him to know, you'd be the one to tell him."

Beca looked Sheila in the eye, "Thanks." she simply replied, "What time do I need to be at school for?" she asked, she knew but really wanted to try and make conversation with Sheila.

"Eight. So you have..." Sheila replied, looking at her watch. "Thirty minutes. If you're quick, I'll wait here and drive you there. I've put your uniform in your closet."

"Thanks Sheila." Beca replied, quickly rushing into the house.

She hurried up the stairs, not noticing her father sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee. She headed straight to her room. When she opened the door she noticed that everything was how she left it. Beca went straight to the walk in closet on the other side of the room, and immediately noticed the dull grey blazer along with grey skirt and white shirt that was hung on the other side of the room. _'Oh god.'_ she thought to herself as she headed over to the outfit. She looked at the skirt, it was not her style at all. At least she could wear tights to cover up her leg.

She didn't take long to change into the uniform and once she was in it, she stood in front of the mirror hung up on her bedroom wall.

"I look like I've just been raped in a church." Beca muttered to herself before she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Beca, Sheila is still waiting in the car." her father sounded impatient as he spoke.

"Right, sorry." Beca replied, pushing past her dad and heading downstairs.

Beca exited the house and made her way to the car silently, she hated the uniform and wasn't going to enjoy having to wear it five days a week, but she'd have to deal with it. As she got into the car, Sheila turned to her smiling.

"You look smart." she complimented.

Beca groaned, "I hate the uniform." she muttered as Sheila backed out of the driveway and began the five minute journey to school.

"Oh, and you need to meet with your head of year, Mr. Sheen. He is going to get someone to stick with you to show you around. A bit like a mentor." Sheila said softly.

_'Yippee. Lucky me.'_ Beca thought to herself, but decided to keep quiet through the rest of the journey.

When they eventually arrived at school, Beca left the car without a word. The drive had been awkward enough without either of them trying to converse with each other once they had arrived. Beca didn't even look back to wave Sheila off as she left, instead she headed into the main office.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Sheen's office." Beca politely said to a man behind the desk in the reception area.

"Just through there." The man replied, pointing down a hall.

"Alright, thanks." Beca muttered.

She turned and headed down the hall the man pointed to and sure enough, she came across a door with the label 'Mr. Sheen. Year 11 office.' Beca knocked lightly on the wooden door.

"Come in." A polite male voice called from the other side of the door.

Beca opened the door and noticed a muscular dark colored man sat on a chair behind the desk. Sat on Beca's side of the desk was a tall redhead.

"You must me Rebeca Mitchell. I'm Mr. Sheen. For the next year, I'll be the one you come to if you have any problems. To get you acquainted with the school, I have assigned one of our sixth form students to guide you around." Mr. Sheen spoke softly, pointing to the redhead who turned around.

The redhead turned around to greet Beca. Beca's eyes widened as she realized that her mentor was indeed Chloe Beale. Chloe seemed equally shocked to see Beca, she knew she had to mentor someone named Rebeca, but didn't connect the dots seeing as the brunette had told her she would be starting at Barden Secondary School today.

**A/N: I was gonna have them actually sleep together, instead of it just being Beca's dream but I thought it was too early in the relationship so this is what happened. Tell me what you think about it. And the next few chapters will only be uploaded every two to three days due to school starting again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They've made my day after returning from school after two English exams in the morning, and then a two hour Geography exam after lunch so seeing good reviews made me that little less grouchy!**

**AnnaKendrick Fan: I guess you could say that, I do know five languages though so that's a bonus. English, Russian, French, Spanish and German.**

**AnonDot: It perfectly describes my uniform, too.. A black pencil skirt, skin colored tights, white blouse, yellow and black tie and a tight black blazer. We literally look like hookers. And yes, Sheffield, just where my dad was raised so blah blah.**

**Riana Salvatore: Sorry to disappoint you, I just wanted them to be different from Trebles to add a little more to their rivalry.**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or the Characters.**

Beca just stared aimlessly at Chloe, her eyes still wide with shock. Chloe was still staring into Beca's eyes, neither of them saying a word. A cough from Mr. Sheen instantly shook both girls out of their daze.

"Beca," Chloe simply greeted unsure what to say for once in her life.

"You two know each other?" the dark skinned man asked from behind the desk, making Chloe turn to him.

Beca just simply nodded while Chloe flashed him a smile.

"Yes, we went shopping yesterday and Beca spent the night at mine after we had a small celebratory party for the Bella's." Chloe explained, maybe it was a little white lie but she was sure Beca wouldn't mind.

"Oh, so Beca is going to join the Barden Bella's?" Mr. Sheen asked with slight uncertainty.

Chloe looked towards Beca, letting her take over. She would have loved to say that Beca would be joining them, but she knew the younger girl had to audition and she didn't even know if she was interested.

Beca looked between the two before shaking her head, "Err.. No, Chloe's told me about them, but A Capella isn't really my thing." she replied hoarsely.

Mr. Sheen nodded, "If you change your mind, there are auditions next week. The Bella's only need one more member to be eligible to participate in the UKAC's in four months."

Beca shot the man an awkward smile, "Thanks, but I don't even sing." she replied.

Mr. Sheen nodded and rose out of his seat, "Well thank you for stopping by. Chloe will show you around now, but if you need anything my door is always open." he softly said with a smile as he made his way over to them.

The two girls left the office and Chloe hooked Beca's arm with her own. Beca flinched a little at the sudden contact, but Chloe didn't unhook their arms. For that, Beca was a little glad but was still getting used to the redheads intrusive personality.

Eventually, Beca took it upon herself to break the silence, "What are UKAC's?" Beca asked.

Chloe grinned as she turned to Beca, "It stands for the United Kingdom A Capella Competition. It's where schools from countries in the UK enter their best A Capella group. This year, they're letting two groups from each school compete since seven schools had to drop out from the recent floods. Auditions for UKAC's are in four months, then there's Second Stage a month after and what was twenty four groups becomes only twelve groups. Another month after there's Quarter Finals to which only eight groups compete, then after another month is the semi-finals, two held on two different nights, three competing in each so that's only six groups to the semi's. And then, only one group from each semi-final goes through to the final and the winner gets a trophy plus a ten thousand pound prize for the school to use in whatever way the captains choose." Chloe explained.

"Sounds cool." Beca mumbled, she had been paying attention but she didn't really get it. It was just organized nerd singing.

A grinning Chloe stopped in the middle of the hall at a trophy case, making Beca stop with her.

"Why'd you stop?" Beca asked, confused.

"You see that?" Chloe questioned, pointing to a large gold trophy, when Beca nodded she continued, "That's what the Barden Treblemakers got last year when they won the UKAC's. They had the school use the money to build a student lounge, with reclining sofas, pool tables, air hockey, vending machine's and a jacuzzi in it.. for just the Trebles. They've called it Treble hall and I think it's a waste of what could be used to benefit the whole school." Chloe finished.

Beca turned to look at Chloe, she seemed to be very passionate about A Capella.

"And what would you and Aubrey get the school to do with the money if you win this year?" Beca asked, now really curious. God, what was happening to her? She was beginning to become interested in fucking A Capella for gods sake!

"Well, we don't have a proper music studio, so we'd get the school to build one for everyone to use." Chloe replied.

Beca nodded to agree, it would be nice for the students, "That's a really good idea." She complimented.

Before Chloe could reply, they were interrupted by a crowd of student leaving first lesson. A short boy with brown hair came between the two, forcing Chloe to unhook her arm from Beca's.

"Well, if it isn't the only Bella captain I can tolerate." He said with a rather acute British accent.

Beca looked from the boy to Chloe, slightly confused. She guessed that the redhead knew this English guy, but she caught a little sense of rivalry between the two.

"What do you want, Bumper?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms.

_'That's his name? What kind of name is that?' _Beca thought to herself, holding back a snigger.

"Oh, nothing. You know, it's kind of sad that you wont be in the UKAC's this year, so unfortunate that you wont have a chance to redeem yourself after what happened last year." Bumper went on, smirking at Chloe.

_'I wonder what happened last year.'_ Beca didn't bother to interrupt, Chloe seemed to be rather pissed off with this Bumper guy.

"Oh fuck off, Bumper. You know that you gave Aubrey that six year out of date chocolate." Chloe scoffed, her eyes glazed with anger.

_'Okay, that's disgusting and Chloe looks like she's about to punch Bumper in the face. I better say something.'_ Beca stepped in front of Bumper and Chloe before the redhead could do anything.

"Sorry to ruin the fun, but Chloe, you still need to show me where Physics is." Beca interrupted, turning to face Chloe as she spoke.

The redhead nodded and hooked her arm with Beca's again. The two girls turned and walked in the direction they were headed in several minutes before Bumper showed up. Behind them, Bumper watched the two leave with a giant smirk plastered on his face. He then also turned around and headed in the other direction, catching up with the other Trebles.

The two walked to the end of the hall in silence, until they came across the South Corridor when Beca decided to break the silence.

"What was Bumper talking about? What happened last year?" Beca asked.

Chloe let out an audible sigh, but decided she should at least tell Beca. "Well, he and Aubrey used to date last year. And last year, the UKAC's also had a rule where if a school wanted to enter more than one group, they had to pay a fine type thing, well our principal, Ms. Newton decided she wanted the Bella's to audition too, so she paid the fine and we got to audition. We had a really great set prepared, and Bumper had seen it. I guess he got a little jealous that we might actually have beaten the Trebles, we had already gotten through to the Finals and it was just the Bella's and Trebles left, so he took her out on a date. He said he wanted to wish her luck and gave her some chocolate, she loved chocolate. During our performance Aubrey threw up all over the Audience and cost us the Finals. The Trebles won, and Bumper flaunted their victory. It was later that night that Aubrey found that the chocolate he gave her was bad. At first he denied knowing anything about it, but we heard some Trebles talk to him about it, so we knew he did it on purpose." By the end of her rant, Chloe was fuming. Her cheeks were red with anger and her eyes were glazed slightly, her first scrunched up to stop her from exploding.

"Wow... I'm sorry you didn't get to win. If I could sing, then I'd help you get back at that jerk." Beca replied.

Chloe nodded, understanding. "Thanks. Well, here's Physics. I'll meet you here after class to take you to third period." She said, now returning to her cheery self.

Beca looked slightly shocked, she hadn't realized that they had already reached her class. She still smiled gratefully though, without Chloe showing her around she would have been completely lost already.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then." She replied awkwardly, quite unsure what to say. So, she just headed into the room.

Beca was greeted by several faces looking up from their desks. She felt herself grow nervous, she wasn't used to all the attention being on her. A small woman, about the same height as her but several years older, made her way towards Beca.

"Rebeca Mitchell?" The woman asked, offering a friendly smile.

Beca took a moment to study her features, the woman had dark brown- almost black hair and even in heels she was still severely short. She seemed to always smile, and her teeth were very white, Beca was sure teeth couldn't be as white as hers were. The woman's skin was slightly darker than everyone elses, indicating that she wasn't Caucasian. _'Perhaps half-cast?'_ Beca wondered to herself.

"Err.. Yea. But you can call me Beca." Beca replied.

The teacher nodded, "Alright Beca, my name is Miss Kemp. I'll be your physics teacher for the next year, but please think of me as more of a friend."

"Um, alright." Beca awkwardly replied.

Miss Kemp pointed towards a goofy looking boy with a weird grin on his face, "You can take a seat next to Jesse." She instructed, then headed back to her desk.

Beca did what she was told and sat next to the boy at the back of the room.

"Alright, class. We'll be doing a lot of practical work, so you need to know your Physics partner. The person you are sat next to now is who you will be doing all your paired work with. I want you to spend the first half of this lesson getting to know them, then the last part of the lesson will be spent having a group discussion about what you know about our first topic- radiation. And remember, it's only a small section but it will be on your end of year GCSE Exam." Miss Kemp called from the front of the room.

Jesse immediately turned to Beca once their teacher had finished talking and held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Jesse Swanson. I've lived here all my life, I like music and when I'm older I want to score music for movies. I just love making people feel different things, and I feel only music can do that so that's what I want to do. I'm also a huge fan of movies, my favorite is Star Wars. What's your favorite movie?" Jessa blabbered, grinning goofily again as Beca shook his hand.

_'Is he always this weird?'_Beca thought to herself before smiling curtly, "My name is Beca. I don't really like movies." She replied. At this Jesse's mouth drops.

"What? How can you not like movies?" Jesse questioned, still looking shocked.

"I saw a porno in high school back home once, I liked _that_ movie." Beca replied, smirking a little.

Jesse just didn't know what to say, instead he raised an eyebrow. "But still, how can you not like movies?" he questioned again.

Beca just shrugged, "I get bored and never make it to the end. They're just too predictable. I mean the guy gets the girl, Darth Vader is Luke's father." She made a point to emphasize her last statement.

Jesse almost choked on the juice he was drinking from a pouch, "Oh come on. You did not guess the greatest cinematic reveal in history!" He declared, shooting Beca a disbelieving look.

"Vader in German means Father. His name is literally Darth Father." Beca replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow, way to spoil the magic." Jesse mumbled with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

The rest of the Physics lesson was Jesse just bugging Beca, even though she was trying to listen to what was going on since she actually enjoyed Physics, he kept pestering her for more information.

She simply took to ignoring the boy, and couldn't be more relieved when class came to a close and they got to leave. Beca hurriedly exited the room and immediately saw a grinning redhead leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor. The petite brunette couldn't help but smile at the sight of Chloe.

"Hey." The redhead greeted once Beca approached.

"Hi," Beca greeted back, smiling as Chloe began to walk down the corridor. "I have Physical Education next, in the Sports Hall." she added in, seeing as Chloe didn't seem to bother asking.

The redhead turned to face Beca, "I know. I'm volunteering with the Coach and I saw you were on the list." she chuckled as she waited for Beca to catch up, then she hooked their arms together again.

Once they reached the sports hall, Chloe noticed that the other girls were already in the large hall with the coach.

"Alright, you can go change in there. I'll go talk to the coach, when your done meet me in the hall." Chloe announced before disappearing into the hall.

Beca nodded, but Chloe was already gone. She entered the changing rooms and saw several items of clothing crowding the place. She tried to avoid them as she made her way to an empty corner. Beca set down her bag and changed into black shorts and a loose white shirt with her trainers, before making her way out to her hall again.

Beca was sure Physical Education three times a week with Chloe was going to be.. fun. Yep, _fun_ indeed.

**A/N: This chapter was a little longer, but oh well. Tell me what you think! I was originally going to just keep this Bec aX Chloe, but I was thinking of doing a little Beca X Chloe X OC (The OC being Beca's Physics teacher.) Tell me what you think of this before I write the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was meaning to write this as the weekend, but unfortunately school work took over. Yet again. I had Physics course work to write up, yet another Geography exam to prepare for, two maths exams to prepare for, I've been working hard with computer programming, we're in the middle of a controlled assessment so yea, it's been pretty busy! I apologize for this, but I do have some new inspiration! A little boy just joined my family, super happy dance!**

**AnonDot: Haha, yes, I have a lot to do with my GCSE's. Only got this year, then it's off to Uni! I sure won't miss them, how long do you have left?**

**Those of you that commented on the teacher: I kind of just wanted Beca to have another friend that she was close to so I could make Chloe jealous. Yea.. I'm mean, so what do you guys think of that idea instead? **

As soon as Beca entered the hall, she was met with twenty odd pairs of eyes all staring in her direction. She gave them all an awkward smile before making her way over to Chloe as the redhead waved to Beca.

"Hello, you're the new kid. Rebeca Mitchell. I'm Coach Green." The large muscles man called over to her, a scornful look on his face.

Beca turned to the coach and offered him a small smile, "Err.. It's Beca." she replied hastily correcting the man.

"Don't give me lip! Five laps around the Netball court!" He boomed, to which Beca's eyes just widened. "Now!" He yelled when Beca didn't reply.

Beca instantly jogged to the outline of the court and began to run at a steady pace along the line. She cast a glance at Chloe who just gave her an apologetic look.

"Chloe, make yourself useful and take over the warmup game while I check the office for something." Coach Green said to Chloe with the same anger he had shown to Beca.

Chloe just nodded and when the Coach finally left, she turned to Beca.

"Stop running and come join us." She called over to the brunette.

Beca sighed in relief, her legs were killing already and she hadn't even ran one lap yet! She was so unfit. As Beca approached the redhead, she was circled by the rest of the Class. She looked around uncertain as random questions were fired at her, which she couldn't even make out since everyone seemed to be talking at once.

From outside the circle, someone clapped.

"Alright, enough! We have a staring game to play and I pick dodge ball! Team Captains are Stacie and Fat Amy." Chloe called, breaking the group up.

Beca let out another sigh of relief as the two named captains headed to different sides of the court. She recognized the two from the previous nights party, they were some of the Bella's. There were also the rest of the group she had met last night now gathering in two groups on either Fat Amy or Stacie's side of the court. Beca hadn't realized that it was only Chloe and Aubrey that were in sixth form, the other members appeared to be Beca's age since they were all in her Physical Ed. Class. That's probably why Chloe volunteered for this one, because obviously Coach Green was really Mr. Happy in disguise.

"I choose Beca." Stacie called, bringing Beca out of her daze.

The small brunette's eyes set on the taller girl, she was quite attractive and had somewhat curly brown hair. She had rather large breasts, and her shorts were _too _short. Beca could tell that Stacie was definately sexually active.

Beca made her way over to Stacie's side of the court, her eyes set on one last girl of Asian decent, whom she hadn't quite got the name of, but she had seen her at last nights party.

"Alright flat-butt, you're mine." Fat Amy called to the girl, who made her way over to the large Australian.

"But we have one less! There's me, Beca and Cynthia Rose on my team but Fat Amy has herself, Ashley, Lilly and Jessica. Denise isn't here, so that's not fair." Stacie pointed out.

Chloe seemed to notice too as she took off her whistle and joined our side of the court, "I'll join you guys then." she beamed, grinning wildly before setting up four dodge balls in the center of the court.

They all lined up against the wall, waiting for Chloe to yell 'Go' before They all rushed to get a ball. It seemed to be forever until the simple word left the redheads mouth. As soon as Beca heard it, she unusually found herself bolting towards the balls in the center. Luckily, she got to one before Fat Amy and instantly threw it at the large Australian, getting her out.

"Aww, shortie got me!" Amy whined as she made her way to the side lines.

While Beca was distracted, Lilly managed to throw a ball at Beca and hit her right in the gut. Beca didn't bother whining or anything, she simply made her way to the sidelines a little glad she was out. She now got to watch Chloe run around in a tight top. Beca watched intensely as Chloe's breasts bounced slightly as she ran, and when she bent down to pick up a ball Beca found herself staring at the redheads ass. She completely missed Cynthia Rose getting Ashley and Jessica out with the one throw and then Lilly getting Cynthia Rose out with a catch.

Lilly pointed to Fat Amy, she wanted to get her Team Captain back in, since she could as she had caught a ball. Amy instantly bounded back into the game.

"Aww yea!" She cheered.

Fat Amy picked up a ball and threw it at Chloe, it was weak so the redhead caught it, sending Amy out.

"Beca, you're back in!" Chloe called to the brunette on the side.

Beca groaned a little, but jogged back into the game.

"Don't worry we got this. Here." Chloe grinned and gave a ball to Beca with a wink.

Chloe also had a ball, and the other two were on their side of the court, so Lilly had none.

"one, two, three-" Chloe whispered before both girls launched the red balls at Lilly. Both of the balls hit the small mute, and Beca found herself high-fiving Chloe.

Stacie and Cynthia Rose jogged onto the court to celebrate with Beca and Chloe. Stacie slapped all three girls asses, sending them a wink. A nervous chill shot down Beca's spine, Stacie was worse than Chloe for personal space! She liked Chloe, but could not get used to the ass touching from Stacie.

In the middle of their celebrations, Coach Happy, er.. Coach Green came back into the hall. He began clapping.

"Well looks like you all had fun, unfortunately I've missed most of the lesson. We have ten minutes left. The losers of your game can do laps for ten minutes, the winners get a special prize. You can do push-ups." He jeered as he took a seat.

Beca groaned at this, but felt a little terrified of the man so she began to do push-ups, which was extremely hard since she lacked strength, with Stacie and Cynthia Rose while Fat Amy, Jessica, Ashly and Lilly ran laps. Beca caught the coach give Chloe a glare, then the redhead dropped down beside Beca and began to do push-ups too. Beca had to admit, Chloe was much stronger than she looked and managed to do the push-ups for ten minutes, while looking quite sexy.

When their ten minutes were up, Beca was relieved. She collapsed on the floor as everyone made their way out to change and shower. Beca closed her eyes while she tried to catch her breath.

"Aren't you going to go shower?" A soft voice asked the brunette.

Beca opened her eyes to see a smiling redhead leaning over her. She shook her head and smiled a little at the redhead.

"No, I'm waiting 'till everyone's done. It's lunch next, plus I have fourth period free to study. I'll shower then. I'm starving right now." Beca replied, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Sounds logical. Want to grab a Sandwich? Or Pizza? I know this really amazing cafe just around the corner from school grounds, but we'll have to sneak out over the fence at the back of the field." Chloe whispered, with a wink, knowing full well that students, except Sixth Formers, were not aloud off school grounds during school hours.

Beca grinned mischievously, "I like you're thinking, Beale." she replied, smirking.

Chloe nodded, "Right then. It's settled. But, you need to change and shower first. You stink and I'm not taking you out like that. Don't worry, everyone will have gone by now and if you use the Sixth Form ones, they're individual stalls with curtains."

Beca's smirk dropped, "Gee thanks." She replied, "Thanks though. I don't really like the idea of showering with a bunch of other girls, why on earth would the school choose to build an open shower area? Who knows if any of them are pervs." Beca replied, earning a laugh from Chloe.

Neither of them said anything else though, the two girls made their way into the changing rooms for Beca to grab her uniform and bag before they headed to the upstairs showers, Beca had a small genuine smile on her face while Chloe just wore that simple grin she always had.

**A/N: I couldn't skip the famous shower scene! So, what d'ya think? Let me know! Please! Your reviews really help! I know this was only a short chapter, but it was more of just a filler for.. things in the next chapter. The next one will me extra long, I promise!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, first of all I am terribly sorry for the really late update. I've finished all my exams and I've officially left school, so I haven't really been busy I just didn't really feel like writing. Most of my energy went into protesting against my mother for making me move to Hull, just before I was going to ask out this girl- blah blah, so I've just been kind of sad and didn't want to write. But now I'm back, sorry again.**

**And, thanks for the great reviews!**

**u r awesome: I'm glad that you still enjoy reading this, and take the time to review a lot! It makes me happier! As for Jesse, I hadn't really thought about what he would be to Beca but I think I have it figured out now, but you'll have to wait until next chapter when he makes another appearance to find out c:**

**BubblineFTW: The Beca being into her teacher thing is gonna be more just to make Chloe jealous, I hope that it doesn't ruin the story for you but I personally kind of like the idea.**

**I-dare-you-run: It's nice to see you like the story! Thanks for taking the time to tell me you like it, it means a lot!**

**AnonDot: That happened to me. In our school, we had open showers, with one or two closed ones and were literally made to shower after every P.E lesson. I always ended up having to shower with about five other girls, luckily we were all friends so weren't bothered. After one of my lessons, we had just done Netball I got to go early because I helped with equipment and stuff before the lesson, but anyway I managed to get into one of the closed showers and before all the other girls got there, my Math teacher walked in. I nearly shit myself, and all she said was 'sorry, I'm looking for a student' I was so mad, she could have just shouted or asked who was in there or something.**

Chloe sprinted up the stairs opposite the changing rooms, with Beca slowly following. The Sixth Form showers were just along a small corridor at the top of the stairs, to which Beca was grateful as she didn't have to walk a long way just to shower. Yes, Beca Mitchell was indeed a lazy girl, unless music was involved.

When Chloe reached the top of the stairs, she turned around and noticed that Beca was still halfway down.

"Come on, hurry up." the redhead called down to the brunette.

Beca just looked up at Chloe and frowned slightly.

"I am, but there's a lot of stairs." she complained, making Chloe giggle. "What's so funny?"

"There's only like twenty steps and your tired already!" Chloe replied as Beca finally reached the top and crossed her arms.

"Well sorry I don't spend every bit of free time I have at the gym." Beca snorted as the pair began to make their way down the small corridor.

Chloe giggled again, "Yea well neither do I. It's called keeping fit, Beca."

The short brunette didn't reply, she just huffed and let Chloe lead the way since she had no idea where she was going since this part of the school was for Sixth Form students. As they were walking past a door, Beca noticed that it had a small sign on it so naturally, she stopped to read it. _'Sixth Form Common Room.' _She mentally read.

"That's like our lounge, study hall and everything. It's basically just a room for the Sixth Formers, but I don't use it. Trebles usually hang out in there." Chloe spoke softly into Beca's ear when she noticed the brunette had stopped.

Beca turned to look at Chloe and was met with those bright blue eyes shining down at her. Instantly, Beca smiled before she was tugged by the redhead towards the showers. She didn't have time to speak before she was being pushed into the showers.

"Now hurry, I'm going to change and you better be done by the time I get back." Chloe playfully warned Beca before disappearing back the way they had just walked.

Beca stood dazed for a few moments, before turning into the room and closing the door behind her. There were about ten stalls, each with it's own shower, shelf, towel rack and as Chloe had told her, each of them had a curtain. The DJ made her way to the stall furthest away and took a towel out of her bag. _'Lucky I brought a towel_ _today_.' she thought to herself as she wrapped it around herself and walked around the showers just to make sure no one else was there.

When she was content that she was alone, Beca began to sing David Guetta's Titanium.

"**You shout it out,**

**but I can't hear a word you say."**

Beca then made her way back to her shower as she continued the song.

"**I'm talking loud,**

**not saying much."**

Once the brunette got to the shower, she pulled the curtain back and stepped inside. As she continued to sing, she placed her towel on the rack.

"**I'm criticized,**

**but all your bullets ricochet.**

**You shoot me down,**

**but I get up."**

When she got to the chorus, she reached out and turned the shower on, standing under the warm water as she sang.

"**I'm bulletproof,**

**nothing to lose.**

**Fire away, fire away.**

**Ricochet, you take your aim."**

Before Beca could sing anything else, she was interrupted by a very naked Chloe pulling back the curtain to her shower.

"You can sing!" The redhead exclaimed with a wide grin. As soon as Beca heard the other girls voice, she was horrified.

Beca immediately spun around.

"Dude!" she yelled as she closed the curtain once she realized they were both naked, but it was no use as Chloe opened it again.

"How high does your belt go?" the redhead asked, seemingly unnerved that neither of them were in any clothes.

"My what? Oh my god!" Beca replied as she watched Chloe reach past her and turn the water off while she tried to cover herself up with her bag.

"You have to audition for the Bella's." Chloe stated, a serious look on her face but she still sported that smile she always had.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." Beca immediately replied, trying to keep her eyes off of Chloe's well toned and stunning body, but it was incredibly difficult.

"Just consider it. Once we sang back-up for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it in like, one hand." Chloe tried to reason with Beca, making a hand gesture while talking, and 'accidentally' knocking the bag out of Beca's arms, revealing her seemingly perfect breasts. Chloe stared at them for just a moment, before looking at Beca's face again. "Oops." she almost giggled out.

"Oh jeez." Beca moaned as she reached down to get the bag again. When she stood up again, she turned her body around but craned her neck so she could still see Chloe, "Seriously. I'm nude."

Chloe just ignored this and went on to ask a question, "You were singing Titanium, right?"

"You know David Guetta?" Beca shot back, clearly surprised.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yea-" Chloe replied as though it were obvious, "That song is my jam." she then paused for a moment for emphasis, "My lady jam." and ended it with a flirty wink.

"That's nice." Beca replied because she wasn't quite sure what Chloe was going on about.

"It is. The song really builds." Chloe winked once more as Beca seemed to finally understand what Chloe was getting at.

"Gross." was all that Beca could say.

"Can you sing it for me?" Chloe asked as if it was perfectly normal to ask another naked girl to sing the song you masturbate to.

Beca looked at Chloe with a horrified look on her face. "Dude, no. Get out!"

"Not for that reason." Chloe replied. When Beca didn't say anything else, she added in, "I'm not leaving here until you sing. So.."

Chloe waited a few more moments before letting out an exasperated sigh to show she was being deadly serious and wasn't about to leave.

Beca slowly turned around, adjusting the bag she still held in her hands so she was at least half covered. Then, Beca nervously began to sing as she tried not to focus on the redhead's body again.

**"I'm bulletproof,**

**nothing to lose."**

Beca began to sing, but Chloe soon joined her.

**"Fire away, fire away.**

**Ricochet, you take your aim.**

**Fire away, fire away.**

**Shoot me down, but I wont fall.**

**I am Titanium.**

**Shoot me down, but I wont fall.**

**I am Titanium."**

The last note rung out and neither of the girls could help but smile at how perfect their voices harmonized together. Chloe's was a little more high pitched that Beca's but it still worked.

Then, Beca remembered that they were both still naked and her smile faded as her eyes darted away from the redhead again.

"Oh, yea. I'm pretty confident about.. all this." Chloe remarked as she gestured to her naked body.

Beca just nodded as she replied, "You should be." _'wait.. what? what the hell, Beca? You did NOT just say that!'_ she mentally kicked herself after she realized what she had said.

Chloe nodded, "Oh.." She began before turning and grabbing Beca's towel. She handed it to the brunette so that she could cover herself up.

"Um.. I still need to shower." Beca mumbled as she took the offered towel.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, they both just looked at each other. After an awkward moment, Chloe turned and left Beca to shower.

"Auditions are on Monday!" Chloe called back.

Beca just stared open mouthed as she went through what just happened. Then her mind set on a single thought, _'why was Chloe naked? I thought she was changing, not stripping.'_ Beca just shrugged it off as she put her towel back on the rack and closed her curtain. She turned the shower back on and stepped under, enjoying the warm water. She had settled to be quiet, just in case anyone else happened to catch her. It was awkward enough with Chloe, but Beca might just die from embarrassment if she was put in front of another naked student.

* * *

Once Beca had finished her shower, she had quickly used the school's hair dryers to dry her hair and then changed into her uniform again. When she was dressed, she checked herself over in the mirror and pulled out her mascara and eye liner from her pockets. Only moments later, she had finished applying her make up and was making her way out of the showers. As she opened the door, she instantly saw Chloe leaning against the wall opposite. Beca couldn't help but smile. Chloe was so beautiful. Her hair fell just right, but it looked like Chloe hadn't even tried after she had changed. And she looked super cute in the tank top and denim shorts she was wearing. _'Cute?' _Beca cursed at herself, '_Beca Mitchell does not find anyone cute.' _she argued with herself for a moment before Chloe brought her out of her thoughts.

"Are you coming or just going to stand there?" the redhead asked as she made her way down the hall, back towards the steps.

Beca immediately rushed after Chloe, not wanting to lose her as she wasn't sure where she was going.

"Hey, Chlo, I have two questions for you." Beca said as she caught up to the older girl.

"Okay, shoot." Chloe replied with a smile.

"How come you get to wear what you like?" Beca asked. She hated these uniforms, and actually found it kind of odd that half the school had to wear them and half the school could wear whatever they like.

"I dunno, all Sixth Formers do." Chloe simply replied.

Beca took a moment before she asked her second question. She wasn't sure if it would be awkward or not, so she decided to wait until they were out of school and at the cafe Chloe knew of. Unfortunately for Beca, Chloe seemed to notice the other girl's quietness.

"You said you had two questions for me. What's the other one?" Chloe pointed out as she made her way through a series of corridors in the school building. From what Beca could tell, they were on Main Corridor and heading to the Reception.

"Er.. yea, but it can wait until we get to that cafe." Beca replied, fiddling with the hem of her skirt as she followed behind Chloe.

Chloe just shrugged, "Alright then, whatever Becs."

At the nickname Chloe seemed to have given the short DJ, Beca looked at her confused.

"Becs?" she echoed.

Chloe nodded, "Yea. You called me Chlo earlier, so if you're giving me a nickname I'm giving you one." she replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I didn't mean-" Beca began to speak but was cut off by the redhead again.

"It's okay. I wont call you Becs if you don't want me to." Chloe calmed Beca.

The concept of a nickname was new to Beca, so she wasn't quite comfortable with it yet.

"Thanks." Beca replied with a genuine smile. She meant the thanks, having a nickname got on her nerves just as much as being called Rebecca. Seriously, though, her name shouldn't have even been Rebecca. Her mom wanted to call her Beca, but her dad but Rebecca on the birth certificate. She always preferred Beca to Rebecca, but that was just because she was quite close to her mom and always got called Beca by her.

It seemed that Beca had let her mind wander, as the next thing she knew Chloe had stopped. They were already out of school and both girls were stood outside a small cafe with a sign that read, "un petit morceau de la maison." Beca assumed it was French, but she had no idea since she only knew English, Spanish and German.

Chloe took hold of Beca's hand, and was slightly surprised when the brunette flinched at the contact. Chloe felt as though Beca didn't want to hold her hand, so she let go of the small hand and began to walk into the cafe. Beca watched as Chloe began to head inside, she couldn't help but feel that she made Chloe upset because she flinched. That was only because she wasn't used to that kind of contact, and although it was strange, it felt right with Chloe. So, Beca sprinted up to Chloe's side before she entered and took hold of the redhead's hand. Chloe instantly looked at Beca with a bright smile and shining eyes. Beca smiled back and held the door open for Chloe, following the redhead in to the small cafe.

**A/N: So, there's chapter 8. Let me know what you think! I already know what I'm going to put in the next chapter, but I'm open to ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm gonna try and update more frequently now, since I kept you guys waiting for Chapter 8 for a really long time.**

**Thank you for the reviews on Chapter 8! Honestly, they're why I decided to write this one so soon.**

**BG-13: I had to watch the shower scene while writing the last chapter, then watch it again, then the third time I had to keep pausing it. I had to make sure it was as close as possible to the actual scene.**

**Roses and Poison Ivy, BubblineFTW & ToTheYoungWhoWantToDie: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too and Chapter 10 will be up either tomorrow or Monday.**

**Guest(You know who you are): Hehe, I loved Chloe's character in the film and I'm going to try and include her more in later chapters, since previous ones have been following Beca.**

Beca just stared around the cafe for a moment. She could see why Chloe loved this place, it reminded her of a diner back home in Texas and she guessed that Chloe liked it for that reason, too, after all Chloe was also an American. Beca couldn't help but just look around, taking in her surroundings. It was a cozy place, not big but not too small. Tables and booths were lined against the walls, and three tables with four chairs were in the middle of the room. The place smelt like warmth and comfort, if that was even possible. The walls were painted a yellow colour, but by the looks of it the colour had faded slightly. The wall that Beca was closest to, and the one that had the door, was completely glass but was almost covered completely in brightly coloured posters and stickers advertising different things. The counter was on the far side of the room, and it wasn't much. Just a simple work bench with a tray of cakes and buns and then the till.

The cafe was peaceful, but at the same time bustling with life. Most noises came from the back, probably where the kitchen was. Various pings came from back there, probably a timer for the cooks or something. Beca closed her eyes as she listened to the sounds of the workers, they all seemed to be getting along. Every so often, laughter erupted from the kitchen making Beca smile slightly. From the sight of this place, it wasn't very popular so probably didn't pay much and yet the workers still seemed to be bright and happy. Why could't she be like that?

Beca's eyes shot open when she felt her arm being tugged. She turned her head to see Chloe was talking, but Beca's mind had shut off and she didn't hear the words that came out of the beautiful redheads mouth.

"Sorry, what?" Beca asked, getting a giggle from Chloe.

"I said, are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna go sit down?" Chloe repeated still smiling brightly.

"Oh, uh yea." Beca replied, blushing. God knows how long she had been stood just staring around.

As Beca made a move for a booth, she realized that her's and Chloe's hands were still together and she instantly found herself looking around. _'Oh, god. I bet everyone thinks we're a couple.'_ She thought to herself as she let go of Chloe's hand to sit down. Not that she wouldn't mind being with Chloe, but they weren't and she didn't want to give off that impression.

Chloe looked at Beca slightly confused for a moment, but sat opposite her and shot the brunette a smile.

"So, Beca. What did you want to ask me earlier?" Chloe asked taking Beca's hand on top of the table, but frowned when Beca removed hers and placed them on the skirt she was wearing.

"Oh, yea. That." Beca mumbled, of course Chloe wouldn't forget. Oh, well. _'Might as well just go for it.'_ she encouraged herself before looking Chloe in the eye, "Why were you naked? And in the showers? I though you went somewhere to get changed?"

Chloe's eyes instantly widened. How could she be so stupid? She should have just dropped it, of course Beca would ask that.

"Oh, well.. Er.." Chloe stuttered, unable to form words. She looked away from Beca, "Ifiguredyou'dbeawhileintheshowersoIdecidedtoenter tainmyself." she mumbled.

"What? I have no idea what you just said." Beca replied, leaning closer to hear what Chloe was saying.

The redhead took a deep breath and looked back at Beca, "I figured you'd be a while in the shower, so I decided to entertain myself." she repeated, but this time more audible. "I was in the changing rooms and no one else was there so I started to play Titanium. When the song finished, I heard you singing it, so I decided to check it out."

"And you weren't worried that someone could have caught you, while you were naked, while you were in the corridor, walking to the showers?"

Chloe shook her head, "Like I said, I'm pretty confident about.. all this." she said for the second time that day as she gestured to her body. "And speaking of which, I vaguely remember you saying something about that. What was it? Ah, yes. I believe it was something like, 'you should be'." she teased.

Beca felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed. "I.. Uh, well. I.. just." _'Gosh, Beca. Why is it so hard to form words?'_

"Don't worry. I know I'm a sexy beast." Chloe winked at Beca.

Beca felt her embarrassment die down, if Chloe was going to joke about it, then so was she. "Yes, so sexy. But I wasn't the one staring."

"You're right. And by the way, you have nice boobs." the redhead instantly shot back.

Beca's eyes widened for a moment, "Thanks.. Yours aren't that bad, either." Beca replied, she was still a little baffled but wasn't about to lose this game.

"You can look any time," Chloe smirked, her eyes shining with mischief as she replied.

"Well in that case, I might just have to sing Titanium a little more often." Beca instantly replied, with a wink and her own smirk.

Before Chloe could reply, they were interrupted by a young waitress. She was smiling brightly at them both.

"Hey, Chloe. Nice to see you here again. Who's your friend?" The waitress asked.

"Oh, Hey Dianne. This is Beca." Chloe replied, gesturing the Beca. "Beca, this is Dianne." She then added, gesturing the the smiling waitress.

"Hi, Beca. Nice to meet you. Any friend of Chloe's is a friend of mine. So, what can I get you girls?" Dianne asked, taking out a notebook and pen.

"Oh, I'll just have a cheese and ham sandwich with a diet coke." Chloe replied, smiling as Dianne rolled her eyes as she scribbled it down on her notepad.

"I should have known you'd have the usual." Dianne chuckled, then turned to Beca. "What can I get you sweetie?"

Beca scanned the menu that she had't noticed was on the table before, then looked up at Dianne. "I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger, curly fries and onion rings with a mango and pineapple smoothie, please."

"You sure? Those double bacon cheeseburgers are pretty big." Dianne replied while jotting it down on her pad. Beca just nodded, making Dianne laugh a little. "Wow, small girls got an appetite." she chuckled before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

Beca turned to look at Chloe, who was beaming at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Chloe replied.

After a few moments of silence, Beca stared into Chloe's eyes. "How do you know Dianne?" she asked.

"Oh, I've known her since we moved here. This place is pretty special to me" Chloe replied.

Beca's brow furrowed slightly, "Why? It's nice, but it's juts a small cafe. Not many people seem to come here."

"You're not wrong there." Chloe replied, "It was my dads dream to own a diner. I have no idea why, but he just wanted to. My mom got a promotion and we had to move here. My dad found a cheap place, here, and bought it, even though it was only small. He transformed it into an exact replica of the diner he grew up in, and he called it un petit morceau de la maison. It's French and it means 'A little piece of home.' He called it that because it reminded him of his childhood. I used to come here everyday, but then my mom decided she didn't want to work any more and quit her job. My dad soon left, to join the army because he needed to support us and this place wasn't doing so well. I spoke to him everyday on Skype, but I never got to hug him again. He was stationed in Iraq and a terrorist bombed him and eight other men. After that, my mom decided to sell this place, but luckily Dianne bought this place. She said she wasn't going to let the last part of my father be demolished, since another company was interested and wanted to just get rid of the whole building. I left my mom's house a few weeks ago, when I turned eighteen and me and Aubrey got an apartment. I don't really see my mom that often now, though." she explained as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Beca instantly stood up once Chloe was done speaking and headed around to Chloe's side. She slid in the booth next to Chloe and wrapped her arm around the redhead. Chloe rest her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." the brunette whispered, trying to soothe Chloe.

"It's fine." Chloe replied, smiling. She was grateful that Beca was here, now. "Can we play a game?" Chloe then suddenly asked, taking Beca a bit by surprise.

"Er.. Sure." Beca replied, uncertain.

"Okay! We take it in turns to ask the other any question. No matter how personal it gets, we _have_ to answer it honestly." Chloe replied.

Beca nodded, "Alright. You go first."

Chloe thought for a moment, "What is your favorite colour?"

"Black." Beca instantly replied. "What is your favorite animal?"

Chloe thought for a moment, it was between a cat and a dog. "Hmm.. Cat." she finally replied. "What's your favorite film?"

"I don't like films, they're just too predictable." Beca replied.

"That's understandable." Chloe replied. Beca was a little shocked Chloe didn't want more of an explanation, but shrugged it off.

"What about you, what's your favorite film?"

"I don't have a favorite, but I love a good romantic film." Chloe replied, then changed the top completely. "Are you a virgin?"

"I'm fifteen, Chloe! Of course I'm a virgin, besides it's kind of illegal here until I'm sixteen." Beca replied.

"Yea I know, but you're American, and I didn't know if you had got it on with anyone over there."

"Okay.. my turn." Beca cut Chloe off. "What is your sexuality?" _'crap! What kind of an idiot asks that?'_

"Oh, I'm a Lesbian." Chloe winked at Beca, making her feel like jelly. "When are you sixteen?"

"Two weeks tomorrow." Beca replied, she wouldn't usually tell anyone her birthday but with Chloe, it was different. "When was your first time?"

"Oh, I haven't had sex yet. I'm waiting to fall in love. I don't just want to have sex for the fun of it like most teenagers, and I don't just want to have sex, I want it to be true love, more that sex." Chloe replied. At that Beca couldn't help but smile. She secretly hoped that she could be given the honor, but that was a long shot. Chloe was beautiful and could have any girl she wanted.

"Would you want to see me naked again?" Chloe then asked.

At that question, Beca froze. If she lied and said no, she could possibly hurt Chloe, but if she said yes then that would make her sound creepy. Thankfully, she didn't have time to answer as Dianne returned with their food.

"Alright, here you go." Dianne said as she put their orders on the table in front of the girls. "You sure you're going to be able to handle that, Beca?" she asked, gesturing towards the large burger sat in front of the brunette.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Thanks." Beca replied, sending the waitress a grin as she turned around and walked off.

"So.. my question. Are you going to answer?" Chloe reminded Beca with an expectant look on her face.

"Well.. I.." Beca tried to reply, but found it hard to form words.

Chloe leaned closer to Beca, "It's okay. You don't have to answer. But I think you should know, I wouldn't mind seeing you naked again." she whispered before sitting straight again and taking a bite out of her cheese and ham sandwich.

Beca gulped and stared straight at Chloe. Had she heard that right? Yes, she had. She was sure of it. With her new found confidence at what Chloe had just said, Beca leaned closer to Chloe.

"I would love to see you naked again, preferably in a bedroom, not a shower." the brunette whispered to Chloe.

Chloe smirked and set her sandwich back on the table. She took a sip of her diet coke and turned to look at Beca, "We might just have to arrange that sometime. But, you'll have to sweep me off my feet first, like I said I'm not going to jump into bed with just anyone."

Beca grinned as she took a drink of her smoothie. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I'm taking you to see a movie at Cineworld. I heard there are some good romance films showing." She replied then picked up her burger and took a bite. Beca couldn't help but moan as the taste of the bacon and cheese filled her mouth.

Chloe giggled slightly at how much Beca was enjoying the burger, but couldn't help herself from asking the brunette, "I though you hated films?"

Beca shrugged as she swallowed what was in her mouth and placed the burger back on her plate. "I could sit through one for you, even if it is sappy and predictable."

Chloe smiled, "Aww. You're so sweet."

"Yea, whatever. Just don't say that when we get back to school, I have a rep and it's damaged enough with this uniform." Beca replied.

"We don't have to go back to school. We could go hang out, I have no more classes and I wanted to throw a party for Aubrey tonight, I'd really like it if you could help."

Beca thought for a moment, but nodded. "Alright, what's the occasion?"

"She just got accepted into Oxford University for next year." Chloe replied.

"Isn't it a bit early to be getting into Uni?" Beca asked.

Chloe shrugged, "I dunno. I'm not applying, I have a part time apprenticeship already and when I leave Sixth Form I'm sticking around here for another year, then I'll only need a two year course in uni to get my teaching degree."

"What are you gonna teach?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to teach music!" Chloe replied, Beca rolled her eyes. Of course, Chloe was all about music.

Beca took another bite from her burger, "Okay, then so are we gonna go to your apartment after we've finished?" she asked with her mouth full of food.

Chloe nodded, "Yea. The Bella's are coming to help, too. Speaking of, I better see you at auditions on Monday! Or we _will_ have fallen out." Chloe replied, trying to keep a straight face as she pretended to be serious, "And don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude and disgusting."

"You love it." Beca shot back instantly, still eating the burger.

"Oh yes, it's so sexy." Chloe sarcastically replied, taking a bite out of her own sandwich.

"See, I'm just irresistible." Beca laughed as she finished the last of her burger. "Man, that was awesome. It's the best bacon cheeseburger I've ever had."

Chloe just chuckled and finished off her sandwich and drunk the last of her diet coke.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just savoring the lunch they had just had. Both of them had to admit, it was a pretty good lunch, and they both got to know each other a bit more, even if most of it was playful banter, or something like that.

"Hey, Chloe!" A feminine voice came from behind the two, causing both Chloe and Beca to turn behind them.

"Oh, hey Danielle." Chloe replied with a smile, "I thought you'd still be in school, preparing for fifth period?" she asked the older woman.

Beca thought for a moment, she was sure she had seen the woman before.

The other woman, who Chloe had called Danielle spoke up, "Yea. I just left something in my car parked down the street and I saw you two in the window. I thought I'd come and say hi to my favorite student, and see how my newest student is getting on." she replied, then turned to Beca. "So, Beca. How are you settling in? I hope you don't mind that you're partnered with Jesse, but there were no more seats and I usually try and keep partners the same gender."

That was it! That woman was Beca's Physics teacher. What was her name again? Kemp? Yea, that was it.

"Uh, yea it's fine I guess, thanks for asking, Miss Kemp." Beca replied politely, "And it's fine. Jesse's alright, I guess."

"Alright. I hope it doesn't cause any harm, since you're here with Chloe I'm guessing you have something to do with the Bella's? And I know Jesse is a Treble, so I didn't want there to be any conflict. And please, call me Danielle outside of school." the dark haired woman replied.

Beca nodded, but didn't say anything else. She just settled for finished her smoothie.

"Okay then, I'll leave you two or I'll be late for my next class. See you later!" Danielle called before heading back out of the cafe.

As soon as the woman left, Chloe stared at Beca.

"You know Jesse Swanson?" Chloe asked, her eyes were narrow and her voice was cold.

"Uh.. is that his last name? I guess so." Beca replied.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get involved with him outside of class. He's a real ladies man. He got two girls kicked out of the Bella's because of the no sleeping with a Treble rule, just because he wanted to mess with us. Because of him, that's why were currently one short in order to compete, that is until you audition. I'm sure Aubrey will let you in, I mean you're an amazing singer!" Chloe beamed, the cold tone seemed to have been dropped as she stopped speaking of the Treble.

"Thanks." Beca simple replied, "So, you ready to go?" she then asked noticing that both of them were done.

"Yep." Chloe grinned as she and Beca stood up.

"Alright, lunch is on me." Beca replied before making her way over to the till where Dianne was.

"Hey Beca, done already?" Dianne asked, to which Beca nodded. "Alright, that's £9.13"

Beca handed Dianne a £20 note, "Keep the change." She said with a smile.

"You sure?" Dianne asked.

Beca nodded, "Yea, you deserve it. You took care of Chloe when her father died, so I guess it's more of a thanks."

"She's a special girl." Dianne smiled as she lent against the counter.

Beca turned to look at Chloe and smiled before turning back to Dianne. "She is." she replied before turning and heading back to Chloe.

"Have a nice day!" Dianne called to the pair.

"You too," Beca called back.

As soon as the brunette reached Chloe, the redhead linked her arm with Beca's as they made their way to the exit. Beca didn't mind her arm being linked with Chloe's, so she just let it be. The small DJ opened the door and stepped out of the way for Chloe to leave first. Once the redhead was out of the door, Beca followed.

"Oh, hey Beca." A deep voice called out from across the parking lot. Beca looked to see who it was, and felt Chloe squeeze her hand as they both realized that it was the Treble they had been speaking about prior to exiting the cafe.

"Jesse." Beca greeted back as the Treble walked over to them.

_'Great. Just who I wanted to see. He has to ruin everything.'_ Chloe thought as she narrowed her eyes at Jesse.

Jesse's face fell in fear for a moment as he caught Chloe sending daggers at him, and he honestly had no idea why.

**A/N: Ninth chapter! Whoo! Thanks for the reviews again, I enjoy reading them. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and I will try and update as soon as I can. Like I said before, it will be either tomorrow or on Monday.**

**Jesse will play a big part in the next chapter, more things will be revealed but I hope this isn't that bad a cliffhanger (I quite dislike them and although I know it keeps people reading, I find it rather annoying so try to put only small ones in or just avoid them.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I said this chapter would be up Sunday or Monday, but I forgot to upload it. I had it written, it just needed a little tweaking and typing so I apologize that it's late.**

"Uh.. Hi, Chloe." Jesse awkwardly greeted the redhead, offering her a smile.

Chloe didn't speak, she just continued to glare at the boy.

"Chloe, please. I don't even know what I did to make you so mad at me." Jesse was now practically begging her.

Beca looked between the two, unsure what to do.

"You know exactly what you did!" Chloe retorted, her eyes now full of fire.

"Do you mind if I asked what happened between you two?" Beca asked, barely above a mutter as she remembered the hostility in Chloe's voice when she was speaking about Jesse earlier.

Chloe turned to look at Beca and her eyes immediately softened.

"I don't know, Chloe just started acting weird with me about two months ago just before school started up again. She won't even tell me what I did!" Jesse replied.

Chloe's gaze shot back to Jesse and her eyes narrowed again.

"Don't play dumb! You're the reason that we can't compete in this years UKAC's unless we get at least one more member for the Bella's." Chloe spat back.

"Are you talking about the incident with Kori and Mary Elise?" the brunette boy questioned, "I know they slept with Trebles, which is against your Bella code or whatever, but I swear it wasn't me!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Whatever Jesse, Kori admitted to sleeping with you and Aubrey and I even saw you screwing Mary Elise behind the bushes."

"That's impossible! I swear, I didn't. Please believe me." Jesse pleaded.

"You ruined our friendship already, don't make me hate you more. Save us all a lot of drama and just admit it, then leave me the hell alone. we're no longer friends and I want _nothing_ to do with you." Chloe replied, hatred filling her eyes.

Chloe then instantly grabbed Beca's hand, not caring that the short brunette flinched. The redhead then began to drag Beca though the parking lot, ignoring the pleads from Jesse behind them. She didn't even look back.

Once the pair were 'round the corner, Chloe let go of Beca's hand.

"Sorry for that." She apologized, trying to calm herself down.

"It's okay. You can explain later because I'm super confused. Right now, you need to calm down and take me to yours and Aubrey's apartment, or the party wont be ready for her." Beca replied, giving the redhead a comforting smile.

Chloe nodded and once again took Beca's hand. For the first time, Beca didn't flinch upon the contact and just let their hands fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. The short DJ glanced down at their intertwined hands and grinned, feeling slightly happy as they made their way back to Chloe's so they could set up.

* * *

Jesse stood bewildered as Beca and Chloe made their way out of the parking lot.

"Chloe! Wait!" He called, but to no avail.

The redhead just ignored him and carried on walking away with Beca. He let out a heavy sigh as the other Treble's joined him.

"What was that all about?" Unicycle asked.

Jesse turned to Uni, "Chloe thinks it was me who slept with Kori and Mary Elise and got them kicked from the Bella's. She's even convinced she saw me fucking one of them behind some bushes." He replied, angry and sad at the same time.

Unicycle just patted his friends back. "It's fine, she'll come around." he tried to reassure Jesse, but knew it was no use.

"Thanks man." Jesse muttered as he and the Trebles, except Bumper and Donald, entered the cafe and all found seats.

"Dude, do you think that it was a good idea?" Donald asked Bumper.

"What? You mean drugging Jesse?" Bumper replied with a question and then nodded, "Yea, he was the only one close to the Bella's to get any of them to sleep with him. Besides, he doesn't remember a thing. That's the beauty of this baby."

With that, Bumper reached into his back pocket and pulled out scopolamine. He waved the drug in front of Donald then pushed it back into his pocket.

"We're not gonna use it again, are we?" Donald asked.

Bumper shrugged, "If we need to. We need to stop the Bella's from being eligible to compete in the UKAC's this year. If we need to, we'll get him to bone that Beca chick."

"But she seems to have a thing for Chloe. Do you think she'll willingly sleep with Jesse?" Donald asked.

"You're so full of questions today! If needed, we'll use it! He does exactly what he's told and has no memory of it, there's nothing against us then." Bumper spat back. he was now tired of answering Donald's questions.

"But it is a dangerous drug. Scopolamine can render a victim unconscious for 24 hours or more. In large doses, it can cause respiratory failure and death."Donald replied, he was now worrying about his team mate.

Bumper just shrugged, "And? if anything happens to him, there's still enough of us to compete in the UKAC's. Just as long as the Bella's don;t compete this year, we're fine." And with that, Bumper entered the cafe to meet the rest of the Trebles.

With Bumper gone, Donald sighed and followed the shorter boy into the cafe. Maybe he could try and convince Bumper out of using the drug again? Probably not, Bumper would do anything to win the UKAC's, and with the Bella's in the competition, the Trebles had a greater chance of losing. Maybe he should just tell Chloe what was happening, so she could forgive Jesse? He doubted she'd believe him. She would probably think it was a scheme to get them close again, then Jesse would bed another Bella. Maybe he should tel Jesse? No, Jesse couldn't do anything about it. How about the cops? It would be a good idea, but then Jesse would find out and probably quit, Bumper would be arrested and he would be arrested himself, which was not an option, and then the Treble's wouldn't have enough members to compete.

Donald sighed again. There was no way out of this.

**A/N: Oooh. I know Chapter 10 is shorter, but I wanted a whole chapter for the setting up of the party and the party so next chapter will be longer!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I left this story for a while after the last chapter, so I decided to write this instead of a ten minute speech for English. I hope you like it, I was up at five am plotting this chapter. It's not like I could sleep anyway, my cat's babies decided to pee all over my bed, while I was in it.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to make shorter AN's, so there wont be any specific replies to your reviews (sorry). I'm glad you took the time to review, but unfortunately I'm having a little writers block. Please please please give me ways to improve or any suggestions are greatly wanted. And, to the reviewer that likes jealous Chloe, I do too so she'll make an appearance a lot more.**

After a few minutes of walking, Chloe stopped outside a pet shop and tugged Beca back to the window. The confused brunette followed the redheads gaze to a cute kitten sitting by the window. It was a bright silvery colour with almost black stripes, absolutely adorable. It was a cheery little thing, bounding about chasing a ball of wool in it's enclosure.

Beca glanced at Chloe and could see the passion for the little kitten shining in the redheads cerulean eyes.

"Chloe?" Beca cautiously asked, bringing the redhead out of her daze.

"Hmm?" Chloe replied as she turned to look at the brunette.

"You really do like cats?" Beca asked, remembering that Chloe had told her that her favourite animal was a cat back at the cafe.

Chloe instantly nodded, "Yea! They're adorable! This little one has been here for three weeks now, it's brothers have all gone to new homes, but no one wants him. Who wouldn't though? He's absolutely adorable! I wish he were mine, but Aubrey is allergic."

"What would you call him?" Beca asked absent-mindedly as her gaze fell on the kitten again.

"Hmm.." Chloe thought for a moment, "Zac"

Beca's brow furrowed, "Why Zac?" She asked.

"Zac Efron! He is so cute, and so is that little guy!" Chloe replied grinning widely.

Beca just stared at Chloe for a moment before pulling out her phone and taking a picture of the kitten. She then opened her messages and typed out something to her dad.

_'Dad, can I get a kitten? I have cash stored in my room under my pillow to get everything needed. He's perfect and cheap don't worry. xx_ -Beca'

Within moments, Beca's phone buzzed showing she had a text.

_'You take on full responsibility, you buy it's food and you have to train it to do it's business outside. Any mess in the house, you clean it up. -Dad'_

Beca read over the text a few times, wondering if it was worth it. She then glanced up at the redhead, the way that Chloe's eyes lit up as she watched the kitten was enough to convince her that it was worth it.

'_Okay, I'm serious about this. I really want this. But.. can you pick him up? I wont be home until late, celebrating a friends' acceptance into uni xx -Beca'_

The reply came almost immediately.

_'Where do I need to go? I'll get the money from you're room where you said it was and get everything for him too. -Dad'_

Beca thought for a moment, she didn't know what street she was on.

"Chlo.. what street is this?" she asked.

"Hall Road. Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Beca muttered as she looked up at the pet shop name. It had a simple name, just Petz. Although simple, it had a nice ring to it.

Beca instantly sent another reply to her dad, with the picture she had snapped of the kitten attached to the message.

_'He's in a store called Petz on Hall Road. You'll see him straight away, the silver one in the window, but just look at the picture. Please hurry, I don't want anyone else to take him xx -Beca'_

After that, the brunette didn't get a reply so she guessed that her dad was on his way. She didn't want Chloe to see her father purchasing the kitten, so she dragged the redhead away.

"Come on, we still need a lot to do for this party, and you're the only one old enough to buy alcohol so I can't do it alone." Beca said with a smile as Chloe linked their arms together.

"Alright, calm down. I was just admiring Zac." Chloe huffed, "I hope he'll still be there tomorrow."

"Well we have the day off tomorrow, come by my place first and we can hang out for a bit." Beca replied.

Chloe's eyes grew wide as she turned to Beca, "Really? I get to see where you live! Finally!" She yelled with a large grin on her face.

It was only about five minutes after that did Beca and Chloe arrive back at the redhead's shared apartment.

"Here, hang this up. I'll be back shortly, I'm going to pop down to the corner shop, they sell the best booze." Chloe called to Beca as she threw a banner to the short brunette.

Beca just placed the banner on the sofa.

"If you get anywhere near enough booze, then you'll need help carrying it and we'll still have to make more than one trip."

"Whoa, I take it you're not a light weight?" Chloe giggled with a wink.

"I only got drunk once, on new years eve and I woke up naked, strapped to a tree in my Russian neighbours garden. I later found several videos on YouTube of me running around the streets naked, clinging to a roll of toilet paper while shouting 'Fire! Fire!'. Apparently I then proceeded to break into one of my teachers' houses, still naked, and perform drunk versions of both the Irish Jig and the Can Can." Beca replied.

Chloe burst into a fit of laughter, "Are all these video's on YouTube?" she asked, but was barely audible as she couldn't control her laughter.

Beca just nodded, but didn't seem ashamed.

"I'm totes going to have to check them out." she winked at Beca as her laughing subsided.

Now that made Beca blush slightly.

"Anyway. We have booze to buy." she mumbled, changing the subject.

"It's fine. We have plenty already so I'm only getting Tequila." Chloe replied.

Beca thought for a moment, "You have beer? Vodka? Sambuka? Rum? Gin? Whiskey? Cider?" she questioned.

"Wow, you do like to drink. And yes, we have all them. Help yourself. I only need Tequila because we do body shots." the redhead replied.

"Do you have Coke? And lemon slices? And salt?"

"Yes, why do you want coke?" Chloe asked, now confused.

"To go with the whiskey and vodka. What whiskey do you have?"

"I don't know, go take a look! I'll be back soon!" Chloe called, already out of the door and heading the the shop.

Beca found herself making her way into the kitchen and opening various cupboards to locate where all the liquor was kept. When she found a whole shelf dedicated to whiskey, she looked among the bottles until she found her favourite- Jack Daniels. Her best friend. She opened the bottle and closed her eyes, taking in the smell.

She must have been standing there a while, because she heard the door click and then moment later Chloe made her way into the kitchen. Beca placed the lid back on the whiskey and placed it on the table, while taking a selection of the other kinds of alcohol Chloe had.

Chloe took some red plastic cups from the bag she had been carrying and placed them on the table before placing the Tequila she had just bought with the other alcohol.

"Damn Chloe, how much Tequila do you need?" Beca asked, seeing the large quantity.

"What? The Bella's like shots! Now, hurry up and get that banner in here. The girls will be here soon to help." Chloe replied, her eyes shining brightly.

Beca didn't know what it was about Chloe, but around the sexy ginger she always found herself smiling.

* * *

Only an hour and a half later, all the Bella's were in the apartment waiting for Aubrey.

"She's coming!" Stacie yelled as she hid behind the sofa.

Everyone else found a hiding spot, and Beca just simply stood behind a lamp, covering her face as if she was hoping that it would magically turn her invisible.

The door clicked open and everyone around Beca jumped out of hiding.

"Congratulations Aubrey!" Everyone cheered in unison.

Aubrey had a large smile on her face as she went round hugging everyone.

"Aww you guys!" she called as she looked around to see that all the Bella's were there.

Beca watched the blonde closely, and couldn't help but notice that the blonde seemed to hold on to Stacie a bit longer when the two hugged. Beca just shrugged it off, figuring that they were just close, like Chloe and Aubrey were.

"And don't worry, we have Tequila." Chloe proudly stated to Aubrey, who just smiled wider.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I say we play Truth or Dare, but everything has to be sexual." Stacie instantly piped up, groping herself as she did so.

"Okay! Beca first." Chloe instantly volunteered the brunette as they all sat down.

"What? No!" Beca protested, but wasn't getting out of it.

"Truth or dare?" Aubrey asked Beca.

The DJ took a moment to think, she would wait to find out how sexual the dares would be, so for now she'd go safe and play truth. "Truth."

"When was your first time?" Stacie asked Beca immediately.

"I'm still a virgin, I'm not sixteen for another two weeks, so I'm like the youngest in the year." Beca replied honestly.

Stacie gasped, "Oh my god! You've never had sex! You're missing out! I have a lot of sex."

"Yeah, I kind of know already." Beca murmured.

"Only because I just told you!" Stacie shot back defensively.

"Alright, Chloe's turn." Aubrey interrupted.

"Truth or dare?" Stacie asked the redhead.

"You don't even need to ask. Dare." Chloe replied grinning.

The group minus Beca and Chloe whispered for a moment before turning back to Chloe with smirks.

"We dare you to give Beca a lap dance while you're both naked." Stacie said to Chloe.

"Alright." Chloe replied as if it was no big deal.

Beca's eyes widened, "What? No! It's Chloe's turn, not mine. Choose someone else." Beca replied, instinctively covering up her bod even though she was fully clothed.

All the Bella's seemed to huff.

"Fine, Chloe we dare you to play the rest of the game naked." Stacie challenged the redhead.

Beca just stared at the redhead shocked when she just nodded and began to strip off then took her seat again.

The girls carried on, and everyone had to do pretty much humiliating things. Aubrey was dared to get Stacie aroused while they made out, but the blonde denied. Beca was completely shocked when Stacie rolled her eyes and lunged for Aubrey, their lips locking in a brutal battle. When they finally pulled away from one another, Aubrey looked like she wanted to just screw Stacie then and there.

Beca leaned over to Chloe as she whispered, "Are they a couple?"

Chloe laughed a little and shook her head, "No, but Aubrey has a massive toner for Stacie!" She whispered back.

Beca looked at the redhead confused. What the hell was a toner? She didn't have chance to ask before she heard her name being called again. It was an Australian voice and Beca turned to see that Fat Amy was indicating it was the brunettes turn again.

"Oh.. uh.. Truth." Beca mumbled. She had seen some of the dares these girls had to do, and she feel like doing any of them, especially since she barely knew these girls.

"Who here would you like to fuck so hard that they wouldn't be able to walk for a week after?" Stacie asked.

"Dare! I pick dare!" Beca immediately changed her mind.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss the person you would like to fuck so hard they wouldn't be able to walk for a week after."

"Shit." Beca hissed under her breath, but unknowingly cast a glance at Chloe.

"Stacie! You can't ask her to do that! That's too much." Chloe defended the brunette.

Stacie huffed, but gave in. She thought for a moment before another smile crept up on the tall brunettes face.

"Kiss me." She simply stated.

"What?" Beca asked, not quite sure if she has heard that right.

"Kiss me." Stacie repeated.

The tall brunette didn't give the DJ a chance to react before she lunged and connected their lips hungrily. Stacie bit down on Beca's lip, causing her mouth to open and a moan to escape. While Beca's mouth was open, Stacie forced her tongue into the DJ's mouth and fought with Beca's for dominance. After what seemed like forever, Stacie finally pulled away.

Beca blushed, her mouth still slightly agape but she didn't say anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Aubrey was fidgeting nervously and she looked a little red. The DJ also noticed that a certain redhead had gone missing, and her clothes had gone too. With a look around the room, she saw that Chloe had disappeared into the kitchen, now fully clothed.

Beca instantly rose to her feet and went after Chloe, ignoring the stares she received from the Bella's. As Beca entered the kitchen, she instantly noticed that Chloe had a tear forming in her eyes.

"Chlo, what's wrong?" Beca asked, walking over to the ginger.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Chloe replied, putting on a smile.

"No. You're not. Tell me."

Chloe huffed, but complied. "I just.. it's weird seeing you kiss Stacie. You know, after lunch and all."

Beca brought the redhead into a hug.

"I only enjoyed it because I imagined it was you."

The DJ didn't even realize that she had said those words until she felt Chloe pull away, her eyes shining brightly with what seemed like hope.

"What?" The redhead asked in disbelief.

Beca took a moment to collect her thoughts, but then smirked. "You heard." She winked and began to head out of the kitchen, but then turned back last minute, "Oh, and for the record. You'd totally be the one I'd want to fuck so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week. But y'know, with me being only fifteen and all, you'll just have to wait."

With that, Beca disappeared and rejoined the Bella's. She wasn't surprised to see that almost everyone had passed out, leaving just Aubrey and Stacie awake but both were very drunk.

Chloe entered the room too and both Stacie and Aubrey stood up drunkenly. Stacie grinned at Beca while Aubrey began to strip, shortly followed by Stacie.

"What are you guys doing?" Beca asked, turning to Chloe who just looked amused.

"We're going to make a porno!" Aubrey and Stacie chirped at the same time.

Chloe went to stand next to Beca.

"Aubrey is a really horny drunk, and every time they get drunk together they both get convinced they are going to make a porno together. They actually made one once, I drunkenly agreed to video this. It was a pretty bad idea, so now I try and stay sober to stop it." Chloe explained, heading over to them.

"Wait." Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her back, "This could be good. We could get them to do weird shit, and it would be awesome to see Aubrey's face when she see's it. And, we can tease them with it."

Chloe shook her head, "You do that and I search every inch of YouTube for every single drunk Beca Mitchell video and send them to everyone at school, plus your father." the redhead replied, a playful glint in her eye.

"Yea.. lets stop this before it gets out of hand." Beca chuckled awkwardly as Chloe let Aubrey to her room.

"I want to make a porno!" Beca heard Aubrey yell before the blonde's room door shut.

Instantly, a very naked Stacie approached Beca with a rather perverted grin on her face.

Beca backed up, "Stacie, what do you want?"

"I want to make a porno, and if Aubrey isn't then I want to do it with you!" Stacie declared proudly.

"Dude, no!" Beca yelled, pushing Stacie away. "You're drunk, put your clothes on and I'll fetch you some water. If you do that, then go to sleep, I'm sure Aubrey will want to make a nice porno in the morning." Beca reasoned.

"Yay! Okay!" Stacie cheered as she gathered her clothes.

Beca left the living room once more and entered the kitchen. She took a plastic cup and filled it with water, but when she returned to Stacie, the brunette was collapsed on the couch.

Chloe tip toe out of Aubrey's room, whispering, "Aubrey's out like a light. She wont be up until tomorrow morning."

Beca nodded, "Stacie's gone too. She wanted to make a porno with me, since Aubrey couldn't."

Upon hearing this, the redhead let out a light chuckle. "I'm sure you'd make an excellent porn star."

"You know it, Beale." Beca shot back with a wink, then checked the time on her phone. "My dad's gonna freak if I don't go home soon."

"Please stay. It's lonely in my bed, on my own. I'm in the mood to cuddle. Plus it's late, you might get raped on the way home." Chloe pleaded.

"You sure know how to make late night walks sound appealing." Beca replied, "I'll text my dad."

_'Hey dad. Sorry, everyone got a little drunk and it got a bit late. I'm stopping over at Chloe's. Be home in the morning, did you get Zac? xx -Beca'_

She sent the message just before Chloe threw a pair of trackies and a vest at the brunette.

"Chloe! It's like a million degrees! I am not sleeping in sweats." Beca complained.

"Fine, you'll have to settle for your underwear." The ginger replied.

Beca shrugged, "Fine. But I'm keeping the vest. Now turn around so I can change." she replied, throwing the trackies back at Chloe.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked in disbelief, but turned around anyway.

A moment later, both girls were changed into a vest and their underwear. Beca handed her clothes to Chloe as they made their way into the redheads room. Chloe placed the brunettes clothes on her dresser then both girls curled up in Chloe's bed.

"Turn over." Chloe commanded Beca, who complied.

Chloe snuggled into the brunette's back, wrapping her arms loosely around Beca's waist. Both girls fell into silence, just listening to each other's soft breathing.

Eventually, Beca's phone broke the silence. She reached over to it, seeing a text from her dad. She read it, then placed it back where it was with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Chlo." Beca mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Night, Becs." Chloe replied, and for the first time Beca didn't seem to mind having a nickname.

Chloe smiled as she closed her eyes and yawned. By the soft snores coming from in front of her, she could tell that Beca was asleep. It wasn't long until the redhead followed the brunette into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Longer chapter than the last! Please review! If you have any suggestions, leave them in reviews, PM me, or feel free to follow me on Twitter ( HoneyBlades) and drop me a message on there. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I decided to put the next chapter up since I already started writing it. Expect another chapter by the weekend! Thanks for the awesome reviews, I am glad you guys like it!**

Beca woke to a slight beeping beside her. She blinked open her deep bluey grey eyes and looked around the room she was in. For a moment, she didn't recognize where she was but as she felt an arm tighten around her waist she remembered that she was in Chloe's room spooning with said redhead.

The beeping was now getting irritating, so Beca carefully moved the redhead's arm so she wouldn't disturb her as she was still sleeping. She then quickly got out of bed to locate the beeping, only to find that it was her phone- she was getting a call.

The brunette picked up her phone and looked at the screen, it was her dad that was calling her. Beca then looked at the time before answering, noticing that it was past 9 am and her dad was probably calling because he was worried.

Beca quetly exited the bedroom, into the living room where the rest of the Bella's were still sleeping. She answered the call and pressed the phone gently to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hey, Beca. Where are you? I was expecting a text to let me know if you were alright and everything, but I got nothing."

"Sorry, dad. I only just woke up. I'm going to get ready now and then I'll head home."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Dad, wait!" Beca almost yelled before her father had a chance to hang up, "Can Chloe come over? I kind of promised we could hang out."

"Is this the Chloe that you and Sheila fought about because of a text from her?"

"Yes, but dad it wasn't a big deal, just a misunderstanding sort of."

"Okay, fine. But no funny business and I'll be checking in on you."

"Yes, dad. Bye!" With that, Beca hung up and went back into the bedroom.

Now, Chloe was wide awake and was propping herself up on the bed with her elbows.

"What time is it? I had the best sleep, you're super comfy." The redhead called across the room with a smile.

"A little after nine, so get dressed! My dad was a little worried and he said we can hang out at my place, so hurry up!" Beca replied, retrieving her clothes from where Chloe had placed them the night before.

"Okay, okay."

Chloe headed over to her wardrobe and opened it up to all the clothes. Before deciding what to wear, Chloe looked out of her window to see that it was raining. Great. Typical British weather. She would never understand how it could be so hot one night, then rain and be so cold the next day. The redhead pulled out a long sleeved pink shirt, a slightly darker pink cardigan and a pair of skinny jeans.

The tall woman pulled the vest she had slept in over her head, showing her incredible assets. Beca couldn't help but stare as she too pulled her own vest off. Her eyes never left Chloe's body, and luckily for her, the redhead didn't notice.

When they were both changed, Chloe in the outift she had chosen and Beca in her uniform from the day before, the two girls headed out of the room.

A very hungover Fat Amy was just waking up. The rest of the Bella's were already up and moaning about headaches. Chloe looked around the room for Aubrey, but she couldn't find the blonde anywhere. Stacie also wasn't in the room.

At that moment, Aubrey's bedroom door opened and out stepped the brunette and blonde girls who had just been running through Chloe's mind.

Everyone gave the two a questioning look, and Stacie just winked as she did up a button on her shirt. The tall brunette headed straight to Beca and grabbed the DJ by the wrist.

"Hey! I know I was pretty drunk last night and sorry I tried to get you to make a porno with me." stacie apologized.

"It's fine." Beca mumbled, forcing a smile.

"I still did a porno, with Aubrey. But we didn't have a camera so we just did it without one."

"Thats.. nice."

"It was! Aubrey is _so_ good. She does this thing with her fingers and oh my god! I don't know how no one woke when I screamed!"

"Okay.. I'm just gonna awkwardly leave now." With that, Beca headed over to Chloe who was speaking to Aubrey.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chloe asked the blonde, who nodded.

"Yes, I'm not that hungover. I'll give everyone tramadol and water. When you get back you can help me tidy up."

Chloe nodded with a smile, "Okay!"

"Hey," Beca greeted as she gave a warm smile to the two girls.

"Hey, Becs! I'm ready so we can go. Aubrey says she can take care of the girls." Chloe grinned and grabbed Beca's hand.

Beca nodded, a large smile adorned her face. She couldn't help but smile at the bright gleam in the ginger's cerulean eyes. Beca had to admit, they were beautiful.

In a matter of minutes, Chloe and Beca were out of the apartment and were making their way to the bus stop. Beca was still smiling, she was actually rather excited to get back home.

When they reached the bus stop, neither of the girls spoke. The silence was welcomed, the pair just smiled brightly as they walked in the rain. The water splashing down on them didn't even bother them, they were too happy to be in one anothers company to let anything spoil their mood.

The girls weren't waiting at the bus stop long before the X72 pulled up. They sat at the back of the bus, holding hands. Surprisingly, Beca didn't feel awkward at all, she just let it be.

"Do you think you could sing for me when we get to your place?" Chloe asked Beca with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Beca thought for a moment and looked around the bus, there was no one else on the bus except the driver, so she wouldn't be disturbing anyone.

"I'll sing now for you." Beca replied.

A moment of silence passed before Beca began to sing.

_'You shout it out,_

_but I can't hear a word you say._

_I'm talking loud,_

_not saying much._

_I'm critisized,_

_but all your bullets ricochet.'_

Chloe recognized the song instantly and joined in for the chorus.

_'I'm bulletproof,_

_nothing to loose._

_Fire away, fire away._

_Ricochet, you take your aim._

_Fire away, fire away._

_You shoot me down,_

_but I won't fall._

_I am Titanium._

_You shoot me down,_

_but I won't fall._

_I am Titanium.'_

They both smiled as the last note rung out, much like it had in the shower the day before.

Beca opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she recognized the street they were on.

"We gotta get off here." she told Chloe.

The bus was already slowing down, so both girls stood up and made their way to the front of the bus. When the bus did stop, the doors opened and the girls made there way out.

"You girls have lovely voices, by the way." A deep voice called.

Chloe turned to see that the bus driver was smiling, "Thanks!" she called before the bus drove away.

Beca grinned at Chloe and grabbed the redheads hand.

"Come on!" she called, almost running towards her drive. She couldn't be more excited.

Chloe was feeling a little flustered, Beca hadn't been the one to initiate contact before and right now, Chloe couldn't help but feel a bit special.

As the two reached Beca's house, the brunette pushed the door open and stepped aside for Chloe to enter first. Beca entered after the ginger and closed the door behind her.

"Dad!" Beca caled out.

Both Beca's dad and Sheila came rushing out from the living room.

"Dad, Sheila, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is dad and Sheila." Beca introduced them all, still smiling brightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Mitchell." Chloe polightly said as she shook both of their hands.

"It's John and Sheila, it's nice to meet you too Chloe." Sheila greeted.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" John asked Chloe.

"Oh, I'm seventeen, sir." the redhead replied.

"Oh, so you're a couple of years older than Beca." John replied, glancing towards his daughter.

Chloe could sense the tension, so she spoke up again, "I'm Beca's mentor at school, to help her out in her first few weeks and stuff. We kind of just became fast friends, we both love music!"

"I see." were the only words that Beca's dear father could mutter.

"So dad, where is he?" Beca asked, finally breaking the silence.

John picked up on the excitement in his daughters voice and placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"He's in the living room, curled up on the sofa."

Beca literally ran to the door that led into the living room to see for herself. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to Chloe.

"Chloe, I want you to meet someone!" She called, waving Chloe over to her.

The redhead was a little confused, but joined Beca at the door anyway. She peered into the room and her eyes grew wide with excitement as she saw the little silver kitten curled up on Beca's sofa.

"Oh my god, Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, pure thrill filling her voice.

"Meet Zac!"

"You named him Zac?" Chloe asked, her eyes never leaving the sleeping kitten.

"Yep, thanks for the help by the way." Beca replied, entering the room and making her way over to the kitten.

Beca sat on one side of the sofa while Chloe sat on the other, with Zac in the middle. The little silver kitten woke up and yawned, but after seeing that there were new people about he was quickly brought to life, jumping about and playing with anything he could. Chloe laughed at Zac's antics and gently tickled the kitten's belly.

"Aww he's adorable! You're lucky to have him! And he's lucky to have you." Chloe grinned, still tickling Zac.

"We're lucky to have him and he's lucky to have us." Beca corrected as she reached out and grabbed Chloe's free hand, "I got him because I saw the love in your eyes when you watched him in the window and I wanted to make you happy. Zac is ours."

If possible, Chloe's smile grew wider as the words sunk in to the redhead's brain. Chloe gently picked up Zac and held him close to her chest. She then shuffled over to Beca and snuggled into the brunette's sides.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and lightly ran a hand through Zac's soft silver fur. She let out a sigh of content. She didn't know what made her want to make Chloe happy, but she just knew that she loved the feeling of seeing the redhead smile and making Chloe happy made Beca happy.

For the first time in her life, Beca let herself completely relax. She was completely happy, and nothing could ruin the moment. It was perfect.

**A/N: I know this one is shorter, but oh well. Next chapter is longer, maybe not as long as the previous one but it will be longer. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again! Hopefully Beca and Chloe will get together soon, I don't have much planned, just the audition, aca-initiation and then Beca's birthday. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

The two girls spent the rest of the day just listening to music. Chloe sat on Beca's bed petting Zac while Beca made a mix. The brunette was getting a bid fed up of her failure, so she pushed her laptop onto her desk with a sigh and joined Chloe on the king sized bed.

"Everything OK?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded, "Yea, just the mix doesn't seem to flow right and it gets frustrating."

"Mind if I put some music on?" The redhead asked, to which Beca just nodded.

The brunette took Zac off Chloe's lap while the redhead made her way over to Beca's laptop. Within moments the familiar opening beats of 'Best of Both Worlds' from the TV show Hannah Montanna blasted through the laptop's speakers. Chloe looked at Beca with a large grin on her face.

"Hannah Montanna? Seriously, how old are you again?" Beca questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh shut up! I saw the box sets in your closet when I went to the bathroom, I know you're a fan." the redhead replied and she began to sing along.

_'Oh yeah  
Come on_

_You get the limo out front_  
_Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun_  
_It's really you but no one ever_

_discovers.'_

Beca rolled her eyes, but joined in none the less.

_'In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Chill it out, take it slow_  
_Then you rock out the show'_

By now, Beca was on her feet with her hairbrush pretending that it was a microphone as she sung and danced around the room with Chloe. Zac was bouncing around Beca's bed, seemingly enjoying the music and Chloe quickly scooped him up to dance with the silver kitten while she and Beca sung.

_'You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)_  
_Hear your songs on the radio_  
_Livin' two lives is a little weird_  
_But school's cool cause nobody knows_

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl_  
_But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Chill it out, take it slow_  
_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both_  
_You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs_  
_You get your face in all the magazines_  
_The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be_

_(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!_  
_(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!_  
_(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!_

_Who would of thought that a girl like me_  
_Would double as a superstar_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Chill it out, take it slow_  
_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Without the shades and the hair_  
_You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls_  
_Mix it all together_  
_Oh, yeah_  
_It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds'_

As the song entered, both Beca and Chloe flopped down onto the brunette's bed.

"I forgot I even had that song on my laptop! I think I have them all." Beca broke the silence with a grin.

"I gathered, there's Miley Cyrus on there, too." Chloe replied, turning to look at Beca.

Beca turned her head to look at Chloe too and couldn't help but smile. The beautiful redhead had the silver kitten resting on her chest. She had a wide smile and her eyes were gleaming brighter than ever.

"It's just something from when I was a kid," Beca muttered.

"You can tell me if you want." Chloe gently placed a hand on Beca's as she urged her on.

"Before my mom died, we used to spend every weekend having a 'Montanna Marathon' we would record every episode on the TV and sit down all weekend with junk food and just watch. We'd get up and sing and dance to every song that came on. When she died, I still watched them. I adored the TV show as a child, and I even cried when the series ended. It kind of felt like now that it had ended and they stopped showing the episodes on TV that a piece of my mom disappeared, too. It's kind of lame, but still I wanted to be reminded of her in any way I could so I bought every episode and downloaded all the songs. I've never watched any of them, they're still brand new but sometimes when I'm upset I just go and sit staring at them and I would just think about my mom, it made me feel happier and a little more connected with her now she's gone." Beca explained.

Chloe just listened and nodded when Beca was done, "Thanks for sharing that. I love Hannah Montanna, too. Me and Aubrey would watch them, but Aubrey grew out of it I guess. I cried too when the series ended, Aubrey didn't. I stopped watching them because Aubrey would get pretty pissed and tell me to grow up."

"You don't need to grow up, you're perfect." Beca mumbled, idly fiddling with a strand of Chloe's hair.

"Really?" Chloe asked, a little shocked.

Beca just nodded in reply and their eyes locked for a moment. They found themselves getting a little closer together, but before Beca knew what she was doing she sat up and brushed the moment off.

"Do you wanna watch them?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

Chloe frowned a little, unsure why Beca had pulled away when they were about to kiss. Did she not like Chloe that way? Chloe wasn't sure, but she was sure of one thing. Through the short time she had known Beca, she liked her. A lot. Maybe she was even falling for her.

The redhead sat beside Beca, "Are you sure?" she asked, "You said you haven't even watched them yet."

Beca nodded, finally turning back to Chloe. "Yea, I'm sure. I kind of miss watching them anyway." she replied with a warm smile.

"Well in that case, I would love to." The redhead replied.

Beca grinned and rose to her feet then made her way over to the closet. She opened it and stepped inside, returning moments later with the box set. Beca set it on her desk and picked out the first series, opening up the case and taking the first disk. She pushed it into her laptop, then brought the laptop over to the bed with Chloe. The two girls snuggled up at the top of the bed, getting comfy with Zac curled on Chloe's lap and the laptop on Beca's lap. When they were comfy, Beca pressed play and couldn't help but smile as her childhood came rushing back to her.

The girls had made it through only five episodes before Chloe realised that it was almost 6 pm and she should get back to Aubrey before the blonde started to worry.

"I'll see you later, yea?" Chloe more asked as she was stood at the door with Beca.

"Yea, I'll text you and we can hang out. What time are auditions on Monday?"

"You're off timetable the whole day. Go to school in whatever, meet me at the gates at 8 and I'll take you to the stage. Jesse will be there, so I apologize in advance if anything breaks out." The redhead replied.

"Alright, see you later."

Chloe brought the brunette into a tight embrace and gently placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling away. She smiled brightly before turning and heading down the drive back the way they had walked that morning to where the bus stop was.

Beca stood at the door as Chloe left. Once the redhead was out of sight, she broke into a huge grin and touched the spot where Chloe had kissed.

"She's special." Beca heard her father speak and turned to see him standing there.

"Yea, she is. She's just different and I really like her." Beca replied, smiling at her father for the first time in a while.

"I'm glad she makes you happy. Just be careful, okay? She's older and I don't want you doing anything illegal." Mr. Mitchell replied, his face suddenly turning a little stern.

Beca rolled her eyes and walked over to her dad, giving him a tight hug. "Thanks for caring so much. I promise I wont do anything that mom would be ashamed of." Beca replied.

Mr. Mitchell rested his chin on his daughters head and rubbed her back, he hadn't hugged Beca in years and it felt overwhelming. Finally, he pulled away and smiled down at the brunette.

"You're mother would be so proud of you. On Monday, how about we get you out of class and get you some new equipment? I think you deserve it, I'm seeing positive changes already." Her father replied.

Beca smiled at first, but then frowned. "Thanks, I really appreciate it and I would love to, but I can't. I promised Chloe that I would audition for the Bella's. They're this-" she didn't get to finish as her father cut him off.

"A Capella group, I know. I've heard of them. I didn't think you'd be in to that though, Beca. They sing a lot of oldies."

"I know, I YouTube'd some of their performances, but I need to do this for Chloe. They need another member to compete this year and get back at the Trebles, and after what happened last year, I'm assuming you know." to which her father nodded, "Not many people want to audition for them. It will make Chloe happy, so I really want to do this. For her." Beca replied.

Her father nodded with a rather large grin, "She's changed you Becs."

"Please don't call me that. Only Chloe calls me that and that's only because it's cute when she says it." Beca replied. She didn't even know she had said that until her father laughed and her words registered.

"Alright, alright. We'll go when you have the chance. Now, you need to go upstairs and feed that kitten of yours, Zac, is it?, I can hear him meowing from down here."

"Yes, sir!" Beca almost yelled as she saluted her father before bounding up the stairs and to her room to the kitten.

* * *

When Chloe got back to her and Aubrey's apartment, the Bella's had left and Aubrey was pacing about.

"Aubrey, what's wrong?" Chloe asked her blonde friend.

"Chloe! I tried calling you! I know you was with Beca but I didn't expect you to be back this late." Aubrey yelled at her best friend as she made her way over to the redhead.

"Sorry, we were having fun, just hanging out. She's still on for the audition, by the way. Now tell me what's bothering you, I can tell it's not that I was out ages."

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. I screwed Stacie last night."

Chloe looked shocked for a moment. "What?! Are you two like together now?"

"I don't know. I really like her, but we were both drunk last night and she got this guy to pick her up. He was all over her."

"Haven't you told her that you like her?" The redhead asked.

Aubrey shook her head, "No. And I don't even like her anymore. Chlo, this is serious. I think I'm in love with her. I'm in fucking love with Stacie fucking Conrad!"

"Oh my god! Aubrey you have to tell her! I know she likes you too, I can see it. She's just trying to get your attention! Didn't you even notice that she wasn't drunk last night? It was so obvious she was faking so that she could get you alone." Chloe replied, her eyes shining with excitement. Aubrey has had a crush on the tall brunette for almost a year now, and done nothing about it.

"I wasn't that drunk either. After you put me in bed, I thought to myself and I looked outside and saw Stacie just laying there, so peaceful. She was beautiful. I came out of my room and just sat by the sofa, watching her. She woke up and it kind of just happened. It was magical!" Aubrey now smiled with pure happiness.

"Aubrey, listen to me." Chloe grabbed her friends shoulders and forced the girl to look at her, "Stacie loves you too. I guarantee it. Tell her, or you'll never be happy."

The blonde nodded, "I guess you're right. I'll tell her how I feel tomorrow. Thanks Chlo. You're my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well to start, you'd be no where near as happy as you are now. I'm just awesome."

"Not exactly the word I'd use."

"You love me really!" Chloe instantly shot back defensively.

"And apparently I'm not the only one." The blonde muttered with a smirk.

Chloe gave the blonde a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Chlo! You can't tell me you knew about my crush and you have no idea how Beca feels." Aubrey replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously? Beca has a major toner for you!" Aubrey nearly yelled.

Chloe practically laughed at the blonde. "Oh please! Beca would never be interested in me."

"Chloe it's as obvious as your toner for her."

"Really?" Chloe asked, not quite believing her.

Beca didn't really feel the same, did she?

**A/N: Please send suggestions! I wanna know what you'd like to see so I can keep your interest! Please review!**

**I'm also looking to do some prompted one-shots, if you have anything feel free to send me a PM or Tweet to me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm not really sure where I want to go with this story, I'm thinking of wrapping it up soon, there's only Beca's birthday, UKAC's and maybe a little bit after that. Is there anything you guys want to see before it ends?**

The next few days, Chloe spent all of her free time at Beca's house. If the brunette wasn't home, then her dad usually let her in and Chloe would just hang around the DJ's room until she returned. Chloe had been deep in thought all day, she was debating whether or not to tell Beca how she felt. Today was the day of Auditions, so she hadn't seen Beca yet and although she had been assured by Aubrey that Beca felt the same, she still wasn't sure.

When the auditions finally rolled around, she hurried into the Auditorium so that she wouldn't miss Beca. She wanted to see the girl first, and hopefully confess her feelings then.

Chloe took a seat next to Aubrey and looked around for the short brunette. She was disappointed to only see the other girls auditioning, and no Beca. Chloe let out an impatient sigh as the first girl was brought out. The redhead felt like zoning out, just so she could think about the tiny DJ.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the terrible voice of the first girl echoed around the auditorium. Chloe scrunched up her face and turned to look at Aubrey who was disgustedly glaring at the girl. The redhead focused back on the dark haired girl attempting to sing. This would be a long day.

Roughly an hour and a half later, the last girl finally left the stage and still no Beca.

_'Maybe she forgot?'_ Chloe thought to herself, but pushed it to the back of her mind, '_Of course she wouldn't forget. She knows this is important, there must be a good reason why she isn't here.'_

Before anyone could leave, Chloe caught a glimpse of the alt girl and she immediately smiled.

"Wait there's one more!" The redhead called while motioning for Beca to come onto the stage.

Beca gave a slight smile as she walked out onto stage.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." she said, almost in a mumble.

"Oh that's okay, sing whatever you like." Chloe replied with that same smile.

Aubrey gently nudged Chloe's leg under the table, "Toner!" she whispered so that only the redhead would hear.

Chloe brushed it off and focused on staring at Beca's cleavage as she knelt down infront of them.

"May I?" Beca asked pointing to a cup filled with pencils infront of Chloe and Aubrey.

Chloe was still staring at Beca's cleavage, so Aubrey decided to answer the brunette with a simple nod.

Beca then took the cup and emptied the pencils out of it before sitting criss-cross and placing the empty cup upside down infront of her. She then began to use the cup to create a beat by clapping and tapping the cup, with the occasional move of the cup to make a noise as it his the stage floor. Half way into the second time she played the beat on the cup, the brunette began to sing.

_'I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle's a whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow what'dya say?_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone'_

Beca finished singing and played the beat with the cup one more time before slamming it onto the stage floor and glancing up at Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey seemed to look a little shocked, but impressed none the less while Chloe just had that large grin on her face. The brunette stayed there for a moment longer, while everyone got up to leave. She then finally stood up and made her way over to Chloe.

"You we're amazing, Becs!" Chloe excitedly announced as she pulled the brunette in for a hug.

"Thanks." Beca replied as her arms instinctively wrapped around the redhead.

"Chloe! Come on, we need to discuss things and we don't have all day." Aubrey called over to the redhead, making both Chloe and Beca pull away from eachother.

"Hold on Bree, I'll be right there." Chloe called to the blonde, then looked back at Beca. "I'll text you later, K? If you get in, which you obviously will, I'll have to kidnap you for Aca-Initiation."

Chloe had decided to wait a little while to tell Beca how she felt, because she didn't feel like dealing with Aubrey if she made the blonde wait any longer.

"Okay, I'll see you later I guess." Beca replied as Chloe made her way over to the blonde.

Beca was about to leave too, but was stopped by Jesse as he stepped in front of her with a goofy grin.

"You have an amazing voice." Jesse said with a rather friendly tone.

"Erm, thanks." Beca replied a little awkwardly, she didn't really want to mix with Jesse seeing as Chloe seemed to have a problem with him.

"Hey, so if your not busy tomorrow, maybe you'd like to go to dinner?" He asked, walking a little closer to Beca.

"Umm, no thanks."

"Why? What could possibly be more fun than having dinner with me?"

"I can think of a few things," Beca replied with a smirk as her mind wandered to Chloe and how she wished to see the redhead naked. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Jesse waved his hand infront of her face. "Umm, sorry, what?"

"I said, maybe we can do something else then?"

"Sorry, but I'm not really interested."

"Is there someone else? Another guy? Is he a Treble? Do I know him?"

"Nope, no other guy. I'm just not interested. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to leave." Beca replied pushing past him and leaving the building.

When she was out, she let out a sigh of relief. If she had been speaking to Jesse any longer then she would probably let it slip that she had a crush on Chloe. Beca looked around, and seeing that no one else was about the brunette decided to head home. She checked the time on her phone, it wasn't that late so she could still go shopping with her dad and get some mixing equipment. Maybe? No, Chloe had told her that Aca-Initiation was tonight, and if she got in she would need to be free for Chloe to 'kidnap' her. Beca let out a sigh as she continued to walk home, maybe she would text Chloe. Yea, she would.

* * *

Beca had spent the next two hours just sat in her room texting the redhead, and was waiting for a reply when the doorbell rang. She decided to let her dad get the door, so she just stayed in her room.

"Beca!" She heard her fathers voice only moments later.

"Coming, dad!" she called back as she made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

As she reached her father at the bottom of the stairs, she noticed that he was stood at the door with Chloe.

"Oh, hey Chlo." she greeted when her father left.

"I've come to kidnap you. Put this on." Chloe replied, handing a pillowcase to Beca.

"Seriously? Can't I put it on when we get there?" Beca asked, stepping out of the house and closing the door behind her, she guessed that it was for Aca-Initiation, which she couldn't say she wasn't excited for because she would be there with Chloe so it made it better.

"No, we're going to a secret location. Don't worry, I wont walk you into a lamp post." The redhead giggled.

"What about making me step in dog crap?" Beca asked as she placed the pillow case over her head.

"Oh hush, you can trust me." Chloe replied, hooking her arm through Beca's and leading her down the drive.

Beca felt Chloe tug at her arm every now and then, indicating that the brunette was walking too fast and would probably end up tripping. After a few minutes, Chloe stopped making Beca stop too.

"Okay, we're here." Chloe announced.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Beca asked sarcastically with a smirk, even though she knew Chloe couldn't see it.

"Shut up with the sarcasm."

"Me? Sarcasm? What is this sarcasm you speak of? I have never heard of this word in my entire life!" Beca mocked with a slight giggle.

"Oh hush and get in." Chloe retorted as she pushed Beca through the door once she opened it.

The redhead then led Beca to where the other Bella's were lined up, with the same pillow case over their heads. It was a tradition the Bella's did, each member excluding the captains were to be revealed then at the end, the newest members were introduced and then they would talk for a little while before heading down to the party with the other A Capella groups.

Beca seemed to be standing there for ages until Aubrey's voice echoed around the room.

"Bella's, we have made it through another year together and we are all strong together. We are a team and a family. I give you, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Jessica. As captains, we thank you for your loyalty." Aubrey announced, taking the pillow cases from each of their heads as their names were spoken. "And now, we have a new addition to our team and family. Beca, we welcome you to the family and hope you enjoy singing with us." she finally took off Beca's pillow case.

Beca looked around the room and found that all eyes were on her? Was she supposed to say something? Chloe seemed to read her mind because the redhead gave her an encouraging nod.

"Thanks for letting me in your group, I already pretty much know all of you guys but I kind of hope we'll become close on our journey to kicking the Trebles' butts." Beca replied with a small grin.

The Bella's seemed to agree, because Aubrey had a large grin on her face that Beca hadn't seen before, and Fat Amy let out a large 'Whoo!' before taking out some beer and handing them around.

Chloe immediately walked up to Beca, "Okay, so I have something to tell you but it's kind of personal and I want to wait until later. Okay?"

Beca nodded, "Chlo, you can tell me anything. You can trust me." she replied honestly.

Chloe nodded, "I know. I just want to be sure that I want to tell you."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready."

"Guys, come on. We're going to the party." Aubrey called over to Beca and Chloe.

"Come on, don't want to keep Aubrey waiting." Beca said as she took Chloe's hand and led the redhead to the rest of the group. Chloe smiled at the gesture, even though it probably didn't mean anything to Beca, it meant quite a lot to her.

Before anyone even knew it, they were all at the party and the guy, Justin was it?, who was helping to hold auditions put some song on that Beca didn't know.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to drink. Want one?" Chloe asked Beca, who just nodded and looked around.

Chloe then made her way over to the drinks table, glaring at Jesse as she passed the Treble. Jesse watched Chloe, before turning to Donald.

"I seriously don't know why she'd think that I slept with Kori and Mary Elise." Jesse told his friend and team mate.

"Just ignore her. Here, have a drink." Donald replied, handing Jesse a drink. Once the brunette man took the drink, Donald stuffed a pack of opened scopolomine into his back pocket. He watched as Jesse took a drink and then glanced over at Bumper, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey, dude. Her friend, that brunette over there." Donald said, pointing over to Beca, "I'd bed she'd be good in bed. And easy, too. Go get into her pants, I bet she's worth it, so do whatever it takes."

Jesse glanced over at Beca and smiled, he was already completely out of it. The brunette man sauntered over to Beca, it was clear that he had been drinking as he wasn't walking straight. When he got to Beca he grinned and reached out to touch her hair.

"Dude!" Beca yelled, pulling away.

"Oh come on, you know you want this." Jesse replied, gesturing up and down his body.

"No thanks, I'm good." Beca shot back, slapping away his hand as he reached out for her again.

"Why not?" Jesse asked.

"I just don't want to sleep with you, okay?" Beca retorted as she pushed past him to go find Chloe, now was as good a time as any to tell Chloe that she kind of liked her.

The brunette froze at what she saw, she didn't think that Chloe was into women but she didn't expect there to be some guy all over her. Who was that guy anyway? She hadn't seen him before, but he seemed to know Chloe. He wouldn't leave her alone. The guy had his arms wrapped around her waist and it looked like he was kissing her neck. Beca felt a tear in her eye, so she simple turned away and left to save herself the pain.

How could she be so stupid? Why on earth would Chloe like anyone like her? Beca mentally kicked herself at her stupidity as she aimlessly wandered through the streets. She didn't even know where she was going, but somehow she ended up outside the diner that her and Chloe had lunch at on her first day of school. She was surprised to see that it was open, but went inside none the less.

As tears streamed down her face, Beca headed to the booth that she last sat at and placed her head in her hands. Not even two minutes later, she heard her name being called.

"Beca?" The brunette looked up to see her Physics teacher heading over to her.

"Oh, hi miss." Beca replied, wiping away her tears.

"Please, I've told you. It's Danielle out of school." Danielle replied as she took a seat next to Beca and handed the girl a tissue. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. I'm fine." Beca replied, not willing to open up, but she couldn't help the tears that fell.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me." Daniella said softly as she brought Beca in for a hug.

Surprisingly, Beca didn't flinch from the contact. Instead, she just buried her head into the older woman's shoulder and cried. Danielle rubbed soothing circles on Beca's back. After a few moments, Beca's crying quietened and she slowly pulled away from Danielle. Beca had no idea what came over her, maybe it was the emotion in the room, maybe it was because she needed to feel loved, she would never know but Beca found herself leaning closer to the teacher, until their lips met. Beca expected her to pull away and declare that it was wrong to kiss a student, but surprisingly enough, Danielle just let it happen, kissing Beca back.

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading, feel free to follow me on Twitter and check out my other stories! I posted the first chapter of a new multi-fic yesterday so please read and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: To the reviewers, don't worry, this is still a BeChloe story!**

**Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you thought! I think I've got the rest of this story pretty much planned out so there's probably only going to be four or five more chapters unless I decide to add in something.  
**

Beca's hands settled on Danielle's waist as she moaned in to the kiss. There was no passion, no nothing, but Beca couldn't bring herself to pull away. She was hurting and needed to forget.

"Beca?" a familiar voice called.

Instantly Beca pulled away from her teacher and looked at the redhead stood in front of them. Beca's heart broke at the sight, Chloe had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Chlo, I can explain.." Beca began, but the redhead cut her off.

"You don't need to explain anything, I understand and I'll keep your secret. I'm sorry for interrupting." With that, Chloe turned and began to walk away.

Beca got up and began to chase after the redhead, leaving a confused Danielle sitting alone. As Beca exited the diner, she saw that Chloe was already at the other side of the parking lot.

"Chloe! Wait!" She called as she ran to catch up to the redhead, grabbing her arm when she finally caught up. "Please, let me just talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. I completely understand, I don't care how long you two have been two have been sneaking around but I promise I'll keep your secret." Chloe replied, not looking back at Beca.

"What you saw was just one kiss! We hadn't done anything before. Why are you crying? Has someone upset you?" Beca asked, attempting to change the topic.

"As if you don't know! You're a complete dick, Beca!" Chloe yelled at the brunette.

"Chloe, I really don't know. I don't care what you think I am, if it's me your upset with then I'd really like to know what the fuck I've done!" Beca yelled back.

Chloe scoffed, "You fucking kissed her, Beca! You kissed her and I wish it was me!" Chloe didn't even care that she practically blurted out her rather large toner for the tiny DJ, she was just angry right now.

"What? You like me?" Beca asked in disbelief, but the redhead just nervously looked away and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Chlo, I only kissed her because I was hurting so fucking much! I saw you at the party with some guy, he was all over you and I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't bare the thought that he got you and I didn't."

"That was just Tom, we used to hang around a while back but I stopped seeing him after he tried to get me into bed, and then I met you and I didn't feel right around him. Last night he was trying to get me into bed, but I just refused and when I finally got away from him I went looking for you. Aubrey told me you headed this way, and so I followed. I saw you kissing her and it broke my fucking heart." Chloe now burst into sobs as Beca forced the redhead to look at her.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo. I didn't think you liked me. If I'd have known then that kiss would never have happened." Beca took a deep breath before continuing, "You make me feel things I never thought possible. When I'm around you I'm so much happier and you make me want to be a better person. When I'm around you I feel so different and I love that feeling. Fuck it, I love _you_, Chloe Beale." Beca finished.

Hoping that Chloe wasn't still mad at her, because lets face it, Beca really fucked up, the brunette closed her eyes and pressed her lips to the redheads. Beca let herself relax as Chloe kissed her back. The brunettes hands rested on Chloe's waist as the redheads arms wrapped around Beca's neck and brought the short brunette impossibly closer. When air was much needed, both girls pulled apart but stayed in each others embrace.

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell." Chloe whispered with a small smile as she rested her forehead against Beca's.

"You do?" Beca asked, barely above a mutter as a grin spread across her face, "In that case, how would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" she asked.

Chloe nodded enthusiastically as she broke out of the brunette's embrace and took hold of the DJ's hand, "I'd love to." she replied as they began to walk in the direction of Beca's house.

"I'll pick you up at 8. My dad can be our personal driver. After dinner we can watch a film, you can choose what you wanna watch." Beca grinned happily as she looked down at their joined hands. The night had started out a disaster and both of them had been heartbroken, but now it wasn't looking so bad after all.

"Okay, well I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, then. I'll text you." Chloe replied as she removed her hand from Beca's.

"You can come over to mine, if you'd like. My dad wont mind." Beca asked hopefully.

Chloe thought for a moment but then shook her head, "I'm sorry. Aubrey will get really worried because I promised her that I would stay home tonight after the party to make sure she didn't get too messed up with Stacie."

Beca nodded, she understood. "Okay, I'll be expecting a text. I'll see you tomorrow." Beca then reached up and lightly pressed her lips to Chloe's.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds before Beca pulled away again and smiled, watching as Chloe turned and headed in towards her shared apartment. Beca stayed stood on the street until she watched Chloe turn the corner, then she turned an focused on getting herself home. It wasn't far to walk, but without Chloe she suddenly felt less safe and a little cold.

The brunette made her way across the road when a dark figure blocked her way.

"Dude! Watch where you're going!" Beca yelled at the drunken man who had nearly walked into her.

"Sorry-" the man began, then Beca got a look at his face and scoffed slightly, "Hey! Beca! I've been looking for you! How 'bout we go back to mine and have a little bedroom fun?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "No thanks. Still not interested." Beca spat back.

"Whoa! Calm down! You can't deny this forever!" Jesse replied, gesturing up and down his body.

Beca pushed past the man, ignoring him call her as she made her way down the street.

"Whether you like it or not, I _will_ get to screw you! You'll see!" Jesse hollered as Beca turned the corner.

The petite brunette chose to ignore her drunken Physics partner. He had basically just threatened to rape her, but he was clearly drunk and out of his mind. Besides, if it was brought up then it would cause an argument with Chloe since Jesse was obviously a touchy subject with her girlfriend- wait.. Was Chloe officially her girlfriend? Beca was unsure because she hadn't even been in a relationship before, let alone one with a girl.

Beca shrugged off the thoughts as she made her way down her driveway and into the safety of her home. Before Beca could even reach the stairs, an angry looking Sheila charged down them, glaring at Beca.

"Where were you? Do you have any idea what time it is? We were worried sick!" Sheila was clearly not happy with Beca, but the brunette couldn't help the smile.

"I was with Chloe! She likes me too, we're going on a date tomorrow and we even kissed!" Beca screamed back and in the excitement, she even rushed to give Sheila a tight hug, shocking the older woman.

"Alright, I'm happy for you about that but next time, at least send us a text to let us know that you are safe. It's late, so off to bed." Sheila replied, a little calmer as she rubbed circles on Beca's back. She knew that Chloe clearly meant a lot to the brunette, because for the first time since she had met Beca, the brunette had given Sheila a hug. She had the redhead to thank for that.

Beca simply nodded, still smiling widely as she raced upstairs to her room. When she closed her bedroom door, she was greeted with a meowing silver ball of fur. The tiny DJ crouched down and picked the kitten up, cradling him in her arms.

"Hey Zac! Guess what? Me and Chloe are going on a date tomorrow and then we're going to come back here!" Beca told the kitten in a silly cartoon voice.

Zac just continued to meow hungrily as he leaped out of Beca's arms and trotted over to his empty food bowl.

"Oh, so that's it? I only get cuddles when you want something. Huh?" Beca pretended to pout as she crossed her arms.

The little silver kitted began to purr as he rubbed up against Beca's legs, making the brunette laugh a little.

"Okay, I'll get you some food." She then made her way over to her closed, opening the doors. She walked right to the back where there was a small bag of kitten food. She picked up the bag and made her way out to the food bowl, where she filled it up and watched as Zac hungrily tucked in to the biscuits. "You know, if it weren't for Chloe I never would have met you. I think I like cats now." she murmured as she gently stroked Zac before turning off the lights and climbing into her bed. As soon as she was settled, the kitten joined her on the bed and curled up on the other pillow.

"Good night Zac." Beca sleepily muttered, listening to the content purrs of the kitten for a few moments before sleep took over and her world became black.

* * *

It was 7:45PM and Beca was just putting on her heels. She had decided that for Chloe, she could wear a dress and heels and it wasn't really much of a struggle since she only owned one dress and two pairs of heels, so she decided to just go with it. She was dressed in a tight black sparkly dress, that matched her style and hugged her curves nicely. She had settled on her plain black heels, since her others were white and a little big for her.

Beca was just quickly checking herself in the mirror when she heard the car horn outside. Her dad had returned with the limo that he had promised to rent and drive for Beca and Chloe's date. Beca wanted their first date to be perfect, one of the reasons she had decided that she could wear a dress, which was something she had never done except when forced to at her cousins funeral several months back. Her dad had took note on how far Beca was willing to go for Chloe, and had decided that this was serious so he definitely needed to have a chat with the redhead now.

The short brunette made her way out of the house, and was instantly greeted by her father wearing a full suit and tie. He had even gone all out and got a little drivers hat. Beca couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Her father proudly made his way over to her.

"Beca! You look amazing!" He complimented, taking his daughters hand and leading her to the limo.

"Really? Do you think Chloe will like it?" Beca asked a little nervous.

Mr. Mitchell held the door open for Beca, "Of course! And if not then she must be crazy." he replied with a chuckle.

Beca smiled up at her father. As he was about to shut the door, Beca stopped him. Mr. Mitchell then looked down at his daughter a little confused.

"I just wanted to say thanks. I appreciate you doing this for me." Beca smiled again.

Mr. Mitchell nodded, a small smile on his face and a tear forming in his eye.

"Dad are you crying?" Beca asked, now concerned.

"No! It's just heartwarming. You're growing up! You're going to be sixteen soon and it's so nice to see that your happy. I love you, Beca."

"I love you too, dad." Beca replied, smiling once more. "Now, I don't want to ruin this moment, but we're going to be late."

Mr. Mitchell laughed a little, before closing the door and heading to the other side of the limo. He got into the drivers seat and instantly started it.

* * *

"Aubrey!" Chloe yelled. When the blonde came in to her room, she held up two dresses. "Which one?"

"Seriously Chlo?" Aubrey asked in disbelief, looking at her watch. "You have ten minutes left and you haven't even chosen a dress yet?"

Chloe shook her head, "No, so I need help!" she replied, holding up a knee-length black dress and a shorter white dress that had a little gold sparkle on the straps.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Okay, let's see." She replied, thinking for a moment as her eyes darted between the two dresses. "I think you'd look super hot in the black one, but if you're wanting to tease her as much as you can, then go for the short white one. She'll have to show a lot of restraint to not jump your bones in that one."

Chloe looked at the white dress, a smirk playing on her lips. "Thanks!" Chloe then placed the dress on her bed and began to strip.

"Whoa! Wait until I leave, please!" Aubrey cringed as she turned around and exited Chloe's bedroom.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. She would never understand why Aubrey was so fussy over seeing her friends in their underwear. Once the redhead had removed her clothes, she put on her white lacy underwear and matching bra. She would have gone with black or red, but it would show through the white material of her dress.

Only moment later, Aubrey's voice filled the whole apartment.

"Oh my god! Beca's here, in a freaking limo!" The blonde called.

Chloe stepped out of her room, the white and gold dress now on. She looked over at Aubrey, who was at the window, and made her way over to her best friend. Sure enough, there was a limo parked outside the apartment.

"Who says that's Beca? She said that her dad would be our personal driver, and I've seen her dads car, and it is not a limo." Chloe mumbled.

Her attention was pulled away from the limo when both girls heard a knock at the door.

"I bet that's Beca now." Aubrey raced over to the door to answer it before the redhead, and upon opening it she revealed the small DJ, "Hi, Be- Wow! You look amazing! I never thought I'd see you in a dress!"

Beca smiled, "Thanks, Aubrey. Is Chloe ready?" she asked.

Aubrey stepped aside to reveal the redhead and Beca's jaw immediately dropped.

"Jesus Chlo, you look.. wow." Beca was at a loss for words as her eyes looked over Chloe's body, the dress was tight and short and was showing quite a lot of Chloe's cleavage.

"Is the limo yours?" Aubrey asked, gesturing over to the window.

Beca pulled her eyes away from the stunning redhead to look at Aubrey. "Yea, I wanted us to travel in style." Beca replied with a nod as she held out her hand for Chloe to take.

The redhead grinned as she took Beca's hand.

"I've never been in a limo before, I didn't think that it'd be yours." Chloe replied as she began to walk out of the door with Beca, Aubrey closing the door behind the two.

"I wanted this date to be perfect." Beca replied when they reached the limo.

Beca's dad was waiting for them, he opened the door for the two girls as he saw them approaching.

"I'm sure it will be perfect." Chloe grinned as they reached the stretched car, "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Mitchell." Chloe greeted Beca's dad.

"Likewise, Miss Beale." the man replied as the two girls got into the limo and he shut the door behind them. He then made his way to the drivers seat and once again got in the limo, starting it up and heading towards the restaurant.

**A/N: This was getting a bit long to have the date in this chapter as well, so that will have it's own chapter. It's probably going to be a little shorter, but I didn't want this one to become too long. Please review! Check out my other story and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to the Guest reviewer that pointed out a mistake in the previous chapter, that has now been fixed, sorry for the mistake! But thank's everyone for the great reviews!**

Mr. Mitchell opened the restaurant door and stepped aside to let the two women enter. He smiled as his daughter passed him, before pulling her back into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you." he whispered in her ear, then pulled away. "I'll be here when you're done."

Beca nodded and smiled, watching her father walk back to the limo and get in. She turned to look at Chloe and hooked her arm through the redhead's. The couple walked towards a short woman standing behind a desk.

"Hi, we have a reservation." Beca said to the woman with a smile, "Under Mitchell."

The woman nodded and checked a list before looking back up at Beca, "Right this way." she replied, leading the two girls to a table near the back. Beca pulled out a chair for Chloe and then sait in her own across the table before taking the two menu's from the woman.

"You really went all out, you really didn't have to do all this." Chloe broke the silence as she skimmed over her menu.

"I know, but I wanted to. I wanted this to be the best date you've ever been on." Beca replied, reading over her own menu.

Chloe smiled as she cast a glance over at Beca, "It's definitely by far the best."

Beca didn't have time to speak as they were interupted by one of the waiters.

"Have you decided what you'll have?" the waiter asked them kindly.

Beca looked over at Chloe and then back at the waiter.

"I'll have the moroccan grilled chicken, please." Beca replied.

The waiter then turned to look at Chloe expectantly, the redhead just grinned.

"I'll have the same." the redhead replied, closing her menu and handing it to the waiter.

"Alright, and drinks?" the waiter then asked as he looked back at Beca after jotting the order down on a notepad.

"I'll just have perrier sparkling water, I'd rather stay sober on our first date." Beca replied, winking at Chloe.

Chloe giggled, "I'll have a black russian cocktail." she told the waiter, then watched as he walked away.

"Cocktails? Someone's gonna be frisky by the end of the night." Beca grinned cheekily as she took Chloe's hand atop of the table.

"Oh hush, you wouldn't know. You've only seen how I get after tequila and beer." Chloe shot back with a smirk as she rubbed her leg against Beca's under the table.

"Mmm, and after tequila you get very child like. Everyone is funny and you laugh at everything." Beca laughed.

"I do not!" Chloe denied, retreating her hand from Beca's.

"Yea, you do. And you know what else? It's also very, _very_ hot." the brunette winked.

Chloe took Beca's hand again as she smirked, "Watch it, Mitchell. You're making it hard for me to not come over there and rip your clothes off."

"Remind me why you can't."

"You're fifteen. We're in public, and you're dad is probably snooping around somewhere, watching."

"I guess we'll have to wait until a certain brunette is sixteen next week. I'm sure this hot brunette is epecting to spend her birthday with her sexy redheaded girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Chloe repeated, smiling at the use of the word.

Beca's face flushed, "Oh.. er.. I know we haven't really talked about it, but.. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Chloe nodded excitedly, "I'd love to, Beca!"

Beca didn't get a chance to reply because the waiter returned with their drinks. He placed them on the table and forced a smile at the two.

"You're food will be out in a moment." he said before walking away again.

Both girls enjoyed the silence, just taking sips of their drinks every so often and continuously smiling at one another. Only a few minutes after, the waiter once again returned to the girls and placed their food on the table.

"Thanks." Chloe thanked the man as he walked away to serve another table.

Beca took a bite out of her chicken and let out a moan. Chloe raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"What? It's amazing!" Beca replied, taking a sip of her sparkling water.

Chloe grinned as she took a bite out of her own chicken, a slight moan escaping her own mouth.

"Wow, you're right. This is amazing." Chloe said, smiling.

* * *

The rest of their dinner was spent just like that, each of them taking a bite of their food and then moaning with satisfaction as the flavours danced across their taste buds.

Now, the two of them were stood outside the restaurant waiting for Beca's father to pick them up. Beca held onto Chloe's hand while the redhead was chatting away about the Bella's.

"Beca! Are you even listening?" The redhead asked, looking at Beca expectantly.

Beca shook her head as she looked at Chloe, "Yea.. Of course I was."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Of course you were. What did I say then?"

"You're helping Aubrey with choreography for UKAC's and she won't stop talking about Stacie. Everyone knows that they sleep together on occasion, but they won't admit their toners, whatever a toner is, for eachother." Beca replied smugly.

"Okay.. Maybe you were listening."

Beca grinned, "Come here." she then pulled the redhead closer, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist as she connected their lips.

Neither of them noticed the limo pull up, they were both lost in eachother until a cough from Mr. Mitchell pulled them away from eachother.

"I take it you enjoyed your night." Mr. Mitchell broke the silence as he opened the limo door for the girl.

Beca took hold of Chloe's hand again, "Yea. I had a great time."

"Me too." Chloe added in, smiling at Beca before getting in to the limo and shuffling over so Beca could sit next to her. The brunette joined her in the limo and the door was shut behind them.

Beca instantly pulled Chloe closer and pressed their lips together briefly. She broke the kiss as soon as her father began to drive and just grinned.

"What was that for?" Chloe asked, taking the brunette's hand in hers.

"Nothing." Beca replied.

"You're so sweet."

"Yea but don't tell anyone, it's our secret." Beca winked as she placed a finger over her lips and made a 'shh' sound.

Chloe laughed as she playfully pushed Beca.

Not long after, the limo had stopped and Chloe looked out of the window to see that they were at Beca's house already. The door opened and Mr. Mitchell smiled down at the two girls as they got out of the stretched car. Once they were out, Beca instantly grabbed Chloe's hand again and began to lead Chloe inside. Mr. Mitchell followed them inside, watching as the girls headed upstairs. Once they were out of sight he headed into the kitchen to his wife.

"How are they?" Sheila asked her husband as he entered the kitchen.

"They're good, it seems they had a good time and Beca really likes her." he replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"That's good then, why do you seem down?"

"Chloe's older than Beca, and I saw a student at Beca's school this morning. I can't remember his name, was it Jesse? Well anyway, he says that he's seen Beca fooling around with a teacher. And he's saying that Chloe has a history of sleeping with girls and then leaving, just like that. It could be rumours, maybe he's jealous or something, but I don't want either of them to get hurt." He replied.

Sheila rubbed his back softly, "Don't worry. If they have any problems, they can sort it out themselves. Beca's a big girl, she doesn't need us to watch her constantly." she reminded him.

"I know, but she'll still be my baby girl. I know I messed up a lot with her, but I care about her and I don't want her heart to be broken. She's never been in a relationship before."

"Don't worry, Beca hasn't needed help with anything before. She'll be fine."

"I hope so." Mr. Mitchell sighed before giving his wife a soft kiss.

* * *

Beca opened up her closet and disappeared into the clothes to find something for her and Chloe to wear. She got a pair or boy shorts for Chloe and sweats for herself, then picked up two shirts and left the closet to find Chloe sat on the edge of her bed. The brunette smiled and made her way over to her girlfriend.

"Here." she handed Chloe the shorts and one of the shirts.

"Thanks!" Chloe cheered and stood up, taking the clothes from Beca.

Chloe began to strip, placing the dress on Beca's bed, leaving her in just her underwear and bra. Beca couldn't help but watch, smiling slightly at the sight as the redhead shimmied into the shorts and slid the shirt over her head. When she was dressed she noticed that Beca was staring at her.

"What?" she asked the brunette before taking a seat on Beca's bed again.

"Nothing." Beca breathed out, "You're just so beautiful."

Chloe grinned as she got up off the bed again and made her way over to Beca. She rested her hands on the brunette's hips, inching closer until their lips connected. She bit down on Beca's bottom lip, making the brunette moan a little whilst giving Chloe's tongue a way into her mouth. Before things got out of hand, Chloe pulled away.

"Now get changed. I want to cuddle. And you said we could watch a film. I found one that I think you'd enjoy."

Beca smiled, "Is it one of those sappy predictable love stories? Because I totally hate perdictable films, they all end the same way."

Chloe shook her head, "Nope! It's called _John Tucker Must Die._ You'll like it." she assured Beca.

Beca just rolled her eyes, she had heard of the film and knew what it was about, but she had never seen it. She also knew that it stared the blonde actress, Brittany Snow, who seemed to look a lot like Chloe.

"You look a lot like Brittany Snow, by the way." Beca said as she got out of her own dress and hung it up in her closet.

"You know who Brittany Snow is? She is like my idol! She is so beautiful!" Chloe squeeled excitedly.

"Of course I know who she is, and like I said, she totally looks like you." Beca then pulled her shirt over her head and put on her sweats before joining Chloe on the bed.

"You think I look like her?"

"Mhmm. Totally hot, and I think you'd look sexy as a blonde."

"So you're saying I'm not a sexy ginger?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms.

"No, you're a super sexy ginger. I'm just saying that you'd be a sexy blonde, too." Beca replied smugly before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

Beca pushed the redhead back on the bed and straddled her girlfriend as the kiss became heated. The DJ's hands shuffled under Chloe's shirt, her fingers running smoothly along her toned abs. Chloe instantly broke the kiss and looked at Beca apologetically.

"Beca, we can't. Not yet anyway. And your parents are just downstairs."

Beca nodded, but didn't take her hands off Chloe's abs.

"I know, but I can still touch you." Beca replied, connecting their lips again. Her hands continued their journey up, until she cupped Chloe's breasts, making the redhead let out a soft moan.

Only moments later, Chloe pulled away again.

"Sorry, Beca. I don't want this to get too out of hand."

Beca nodded and climbed off of her girlfriends, "You're right," she agreed as she reached to her bedside draws and picked up her laptop. She placed it on her knee as she booted it up then searched Netflix for the flim Chloe had chosen.

The redhead rested her head on Beca's shoulder as the film started up. Her eyes were focused intently on the screen, her eyes never left the face of the lead actress, Brittany Snow. Thoughts were running through her mind, Beca thought she would be sexy as a blonde. Maybe she should die her hair blonde? She was debating whether or not to make the change, when she was pulled out of her thoughts as Beca softly kissed her cheek.

"Babe, I think you missed most of the film. It's like thirty minutes in and you've just been staring at the screen with a blank expression on your face." Beca softly said, resting a hand on Chloe's knee.

Chloe smiled at Beca as she paused the film, "Sorry I'm just a little tired."

"Oh, well do you wanna go to sleep now?" she asked, "We can finish the film tomorrow."

The redhead thought for a moment, before nodded. "Alright, sounds good." she replied as Beca shut the laptop and returned it to her bedside draws.

Both girls got under the covers and Beca found herself facing away from Chloe with the redhead's arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

Before either of them could get to sleep, Beca's door creaked open a little. Zac came bounding into the room and Beca's dad poked his head around the door. The dark and quiet filling the room told Mr. Mitchell that the girls were going to sleep, so he simply closed the door again. The room was silent, apart from the soft purring coming from the silver kitten that had curled up at the bottom of the bed.

"Night, Beca." Chloe whispered sleepily.

"Good night, Chlo." Beca replied, "I love you."

"Mmm. Love you, too." Chloe smiled softly as her eyes closed and she pressed her lips softly to Beca's neck, before sleep consumed them both.

**A/N: I didn't expect this chapter to be as long as this, since it was just the date I thought it was gonna be shorter. Tell me what you think!**

**And, quick question. Have you seen John Tucker Must Die?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Only a short filler chapter because Beca's birthday is next chapter. I wrote a one-shot for Chloe's birthday, so check that out.**

It had been a couple of days since Chloe and Beca's first date, and every free moment the girls had was spent with eachother. Beca had even let Chloe listen to a mix of hers, which she had created with the redhead in mind but didn't tell her that. They had only officially been a couple for a few days, so she didn't want to come off as a creeper.

Currently, the two were sat in Beca's living room, watching a film with Beca's dad and stepmom. Beca had an arm wrapped around Chloe while the redhead had her head rested on Beca's chest as the DJ fiddled with Chloe's ginger hair absentmidedly.

"Beca, I'm going to go to the shop. Do either of you want anything?" he asked the couple.

"Yea, actually. I'm starved. Can you get me something to eat?" Beca asked her father.

"You're always eating, where do you put it all?" Chloe asked her girlfriend, earning a pout from Beca.

"I'm not always eating, i just appreciate good food." she replied, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, I'll get you a pizza. Chloe, do you want anything?"

Chloe looked up at Beca's father, "I'm fine thanks, Mr. Mitchell."

Mr. Mitchell rolled his eyes, he had told Chloe several times to call him by his name but Chloe always seemed to call him Sir or Mr. Mitchell.

Once Beca's dad left the house, Sheila instantly joined the couple on the sofa.

"So how are you two?" she asked.

"We're fine.." Beca replied, confused as to Sheila's sudden interest.

"That's good."

"Okay, no offense, but I can tell you want something so please just come right out and say it." Beca told Sheila, sitting up straight, giving the woman her full attention.

"Alright." Sheila took in a deep breath, "The weekend of your birthday, I'm going to make your father take us up to the mountains. I want you to invite your friends over, what do you call them? The Bella's? Well, whoever you like can come over, you'll have full run of the house, you can have a party. I'll pay for it, so you can have anything you want. This has gotta happen the day before though because I think Chloe might want to spend your birthday alone with you, if you know what I mean." Sheila explained with a wink and a smile.

"Oh my god! Sheila! Please, never say that again. It sounds so wrong coming from your mouth." Beca hissed instantly, "And anyway, I don't think I want a party. It's just my birthday, nothing really to celebrate." she added in, turning back to the TV.

Chloe instantly sat up straight and turned to Beca, "Beca! You're gonna be sixteen! Of course it's something to celebrate! You're going to have this party and I'll plan it myself! It's gonna be the tits!" She replied, then remembered that Beca's stepmom was in the room, "I mean, it's gonna be aca-awesome! I'll invite your whole year, and the older Bella's!"

Beca groaned, she liked parties but she didn't find the big deal. It was only a birthday, nothing special. She turned to look at Chloe, "The whole year?" she questioned, "Even the Treble's 'cuz most of them are in my year and incase you forgot, we kind of hate them."

Chloe just rolled her eyes, "Treble's included, they know how to party so I don't care whether we hate them or not. So long as Jesse keeps out of my way."

"Wait? Jesse? Your dad said something about a Jesse." Sheila interupted, directing the last part at Beca.

Beca raised an eyebrow as both girls turned to look at Sheila.

"What about him?" Beca asked.

"Well, this guy, whoever he is, told your dad that basically Chloe is a slut, sleeping with anyone and everyone." she replied bluntly as if she didn't care that Chloe was still in the room and her feelings could be hurt.

Beca instantly put her hand on Chloe's knee, "That isn't true, Chloe wouldn't do that. And he's just causing shit because the Bella's hate him, he slept with two Bella's causing them to get kicked out and that meant that there weren't enough Bella's to compete in this year's UKAC's."

"Which we can compete in now we have Beca. He must have thought that if he told you some bad things about me that you'd stop Beca being with me and make her quit the Bella's, so we couldn't compete and then they'd win this year." Chloe added in to aid Beca.

A few moments of silence passed before Chloe turned to Beca, "That reminds me. First practice is tomorrow. We've had to delay them because we didn't have enough members for UKAC's and weren't sure if we'd be able to compete, so we all decided that it was best not waste time. Anyway, they were supposed to be day after Hood Night, but Aubrey and Stacie were sick, so they're tomorrow. Don't be late." She told the brunette with a smile.

Beca just nodded and rolled her eyes at the seriousness in Chloe's tone, despite the friendly smile.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be there." She assured her girlfriend with a smile.

* * *

Beca was making her way across the hall and into the school auditorium. She opened the door and found that only Aubrey and Chloe were here.

"Hey." she awkwardly greeted the blonde.

Aubrey didn't reply, she just glared at Beca. Chloe turned at looked at Beca for a moment before pulling her off to the side, away from Aubrey.

"What's with her?" Beca asked, glancing over at Aubrey.

"I told her about us, and I don't think she likes the idea. That and she confronted Stacie about their relationship, saying she wanted to be more than 'friends with benefits' but Stacie didn't seem to agree. She said she didn't feel that way about her and is sorry if she was leading her on." Chloe explained.

Beca shot Aubrey a sympathetic look, "Ouch. That's a bit harsh. What is she afraid of? I mean, she obviously likes Aubrey. She was totally checking her out at hood night, and I overheard a conversation between her and Cyntha Rose."

"Oh, so you were snooping in other people's relationships?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I would never! I just overheard the conversation." Beca replied.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but hooked her arm through Beca's as the two made their way over to Aubrey. Beca opened her mouth say something, but Aubrey cut her off.

"Beca, I don't need you to say anything. I don't care what you have to say, just keep your thoughts to yourself." she spat.

"I was just gonna say good morning." Beca muttered.

Aubrey didn't say anything, she just crossed her arms and avoided eye contact. All three girls looked up to the door when it opened. In stepped Stacie, Cyntha Rose, Fat Amy, Denise, Jessica, Lily and Ashley.

"Alright girls, everyone get in their places. Chloe's gonna see what you guys can remember, and correct where your going wrong. Beca, come with me I'm going to show you the choreography. You only have today to learn it." Aubrey called to all the girls before heading over to the side of the room with Beca following her.

"Copy me. Don't screw up and no talking, I don't want you distracted." Aubrey harshly tolled the younger Bella.

Beca just nodded, kept her mouth shut and watched Aubrey perform to routine before trying to copy it the best she could, but kept messing up.

After several screw ups, Aubrey called a break and headed over to her water bottle. Beca went and sat down to cool off. She glanced up at Chloe, who was talking to Aubrey. She noticed that the blonde had a longing look on her face, and followed the older girls gaze to Stacie, who was groping herself infront of the other girls.

Beca stood up and headed over to Stacie, she was about to do something stupid.

"Hey, Stacie. Can I talk to you?" she asked the taller brunette.

Stacie nodded and followed Beca to a quiet corner.

"So I heard you talking to Cyntha Rose and Aca-Initiation and I know you like Aubrey, like really like her, but from what I've heard, you told Aubrey you didn't like her like that. I'm confused as to why. You're breaking her heart, and even though I barely know either of you, Chloe's my girlfriend and I don't like seeing my girlfreind's best friend upset and heartbroken." Beca instantly spat out.

Stacie sighed and looked down at her feet, "I know what I did was terrible. I really like her, and that absolutely terrifies me. Sleeping with her is one thing, it's what I'm used to, but I've never been in a relationship. Plus, do you know who her father is? I'm terrified of that day when she wants me to meet her parents and I know that I'll never be good enough for her father's perfect little angel. He'll put her through shit because I'm just some whore she found on the street."

"Hey, don't think of yourself like that. Should it matter what anyone else thinks of you? If you like Aubrey and Aubrey likes you, why not give it a shot? Would you rather give it a shot and if it wasn't meant to be, then you know what it was like and you haven't missed out on anything, or would you rather never take the chance and ten years from now, you'll still just be friends and have intense feelings for her and all you can do is wonder 'If Only'." Beca replied, placing a hand on the taller girls shoulder to comfort her.

Stacie took a moment to think, then she nodded and sighed. "I guess your right. I should give it a shot, but I can't stop myself from being terrified. What if she doesn't forgive me for being an ass?"

"You'll never know unless you try." Beca instantly replied, now removing her hand from the girls shoulder.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Stacie turned and began to walk away, but then stopped and looked back at the short brunette, "Oh and one more thing. How come I didn't know you and Chloe were together?"

"We've only been official for a few days." Beca replied, smiling at how easily she had let it slip that Chloe was her girlfriend. She expected it to be awkward when she told people, but instead it felt right and comforted her a little.

Stacie smiled brightly at the brunette before giving her a tight hug, "Thanks. You helped. Like, alot." she whispered, before nervously heading over to Aubrey.

Chloe noticed Stacie heading their way, and left Aubrey alone with the brunette. She had seen Beca take the tall girl off to the side to speak, and couldn't help but wonder what the small girl had done, so she just stood beside her girlfriend, watching the scene in front of her.

"Hey, Aubrey. Can we talk?" Stacie asked a little nervously.

"About what? We have nothing to talk about." Aubrey shot back, crossing her arms.

"Look, I know I was a complete dick. I shouldn't have said that, it was all lies. I really do like you, a lot. I was just scared." Stacie explained.

"Scared of what?" Aubrey still refused to make eye contact.

"Your dad. He's like really well known, and I was scared of what he'd think of me. I mean, I'm not exactly the best choice."

"Are you serious? If I cared what my father thought I'd be in a boarding school, I'd be as straight as a ruler and I'd be on my way to becoming a lawyer. And I don't care if you think you're the best choice or not, you shouldn't be worried about what other people think because you're absolutely gorgeous, you're tall and you have amazing legs. Your a brilliant singer and your brilliant in bed, too. You may think there are people so much better for me, but I don't care about them. You're perfect to me and I love you." Aubrey blurted out, resisting the urge to cry.

Stacie's eyes grew wide at the blonde's speech and she took a step forwards. "You love me?" she asked.

Aubrey nodded, "I do. I've tried not to. No matter how many times you hurt me, I'll always love you."

"Then give me a chance to make it up to you. Please, because I love you too and with a swift kick in the ass, I was made to think about my future, and the only thing that I thought about was you. I want you in my life, and in ten years I imagine us married and in fifteen years I imagine us having two kids, and they'll be stunning just like you. In sixty years, I imagine us being old and wrinkly, sitting on the porch of our house in the middle of no where, we'll be surrounded by our kids, grandkids, and all the Bella's and their kids and their grandkids, and we'll all be so happy because everything will be just freaking perfect. Just, please. Let me make it up to you." Stacie begged as she took hold of Aubrey's hands.

Aubrey took a moment to think before replying, "I'll give you a chance. I just have one condition."

Stacie nodded eagerly, "I'll do anything."

"Good, because I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Of course! I love you and I'd love to be your girlfriend." Stacie replied, pulling the blonde closer.

Aubrey couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arms around the tall brunette's waist as she was pulled closer. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss and Aubrey couldn't help the moan that escaped when Stacie practically forced her tongue into her mouth. When air was neccessary, they pulled apart but kept their forheads together. The Bella's let out a chorus of 'aww's and 'finally!'s, while Beca just stood there smiling. She couldn't help but feel like she had done something good.

Beca's smile only doubled in size when she saw the blonde mouth a 'thank you' to her. She turned to Chloe and wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"You did good." Chloe whispered to her girlfriend. "I love you."

"Thanks, I love you too." Beca replied, connecting their lips. They were pulled away from one another by the sound of Aubrey's voice.

"Okay girls, lets get back to rehearsal."

**A/N: Reviews? What do you think of the little speech Beca gave? And what about Aubrey and Stacie's emotional speeches? I like it when Beca meddles, but luckily good came from it this time! So tell me what you thought, comments and crits welcomed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: There's not much left now, this will probably end at Chapter 20 unless I decide to add anything. Since we're approaching the end, I'm going to post the chapters as and when I've written them instead of keeping to updating every two days like I have been doing. Thanks for all the fave's follows and reviews for this!**

Chloe was currently sat on the sofa of hers and Aubrey's apartment while she waited for the blonde to finish getting ready. It was Beca's birthday party and she wanted to get there early to help set up. They had agreed that Beca's mixes would play on shuffle, the pool would be open, they would set up beer pong and there was an abundance of alcohol. Chloe had already received confirmation that all the Bella's, all the Treble's and most of Beca's year were going to be in attendance, but she had made the party a free-for-all type thing so random people would probably show up.

"Aubrey! Hurry up!" Chloe called into the blonde's room.

Aubrey stepped out of her room wearing her skinny jeans and blue tank top. Chloe rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"You could have made an effort." The redhead told her friend as she got off the sofa.

"I did, Stacie helped me get dressed. Besides, it's Beca's party. She won't make a big deal." Aubrey replied.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Stacie helped? Is she here?" she asked.

As if on cue, the tall brunette appeared from Aubrey's bedroom and joined the two girls in the lounge. She smiled brightly and gave Aubrey a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've been here all day." The brunette told Chloe, with a suggestive wink.

"Alright then, lets go. Are you both ready?" Chloe asked, attempting to change the conversation.

Aubrey and Stacie just nodded before joining hands and following Chloe out of the door. Aubrey locked the door once they were all out and gave Stacie a small smile before they all headed down the street and began the twenty minute walk to Beca's place. Not even two minutes after, Stacie was already complaining.

"Ugh! Are we nearly there yet? We've been walking for ages!"

"Not yet babe, we've only been walking two minutes. If Chloe would have waited like ten minutes, we could have got on the bus." Aubrey replied, glancing at Chloe accusingly who just rolled her eyes.

"You two have been together all day, I haven't even spoken to Beca yet. I want to see her and it takes like fifteen minutes on the bus, so we would have had to wait longer." Chloe replied, not slowing her pace.

"But we wouldn't have had to walk." Stacie complained again.

"You do all that cardio for Bella's rehearsal, but you're complaining about a little walking?" Chloe now turned to Stacie, grinning smugly.

"Yea but that's only because after cardio Aubrey and I go back to mine and we just, y'know.. Go at it." Stacie threw in a wink, and Aubrey slapped her girlfriend's arm.

"Stacie! I'd like it if you didn't advertise our private lives." The blonde scolded sternly.

"Yea, so would I. I regret saying anything now." Chloe added in, concentrating on walking again.

"Aww babe, but if I didn't then no one would know how lucky I am. I mean, your amazing in bed." The brunette grinned and pressed a kiss to Aubrey's lips.

"It would still be nice if every random stranger didn't know." she muttered.

Stacie just giggled, while Aubrey rolled her eyes. Both girls were finding it a little difficult to keep up with Chloe, so they were both relieved when Chloe announced that they were now at Beca's. Chloe knocked on the door and waited on the step with Aubrey and Stacie. A wide grin spread across the redhead's face when Beca opened the door and instantly pulled Chloe inside, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl.

"Hey guys," Beca greeted when she saw Aubrey and Stacie behind Chloe.

"Hi Beca!" Stacie replied, giving the short brunette a quick hug. "Thanks again." She whispered to Beca while in her embrace.

Beca pulled back and smiled, "I take it you two are alright, then?"

Aubrey couldn't help but smile, she still clashed with the DJ quite a lot but was thankful for what she did for her, "Yea. We're great, thanks." she even wrapped her arms loosely around the small girl in a brief hug, and everyone seemed shocked.

"No problem, it's good to see you happy." Beca replied, still a little shocked at the blonde's actions.

After a moment of silence, Beca ushered everyone into the living room. It wouldn't be long until everyone else would arrive, and she still needed help setting up.

"Oh, Beca. Before we forget, we've arranged for all the Bella's to meet at Chloe and Aubrey's tomorrow, so we get to see you on the big day. We're going to have a quiet night of drinking and having fun together. You'll get all your gifts from us then, we want to see you open them!" Stacie gushed.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Beca replied, but smiled anyway.

"You're our friend, of course we were going to get you gifts!" The tall brunette grinned widely.

Aubrey decided to stand up and take control, since nothing was getting done and they were all just sitting there. "Okay, Beca, you and I will get the alcohol out of the cupboards, Chloe and Stacie, you two set up beer pong."

"Oh, and my dad set up a stage out back. Speakers need setting up. And the pool cover needs to be taken off." Beca added in as she looked at Aubrey.

The blonde nodded, "Alright, we'll take the pool cover of. You two set up the speakers when you're done with beer pong."

With that sorted, Beca and Aubrey headed in to the kitchen to take most of the alcohol outside, some would be left on the kitchen table. Chloe and Stacie went into the laundry room to get the folding table for beer pong, which would be set up in the lounge.

* * *

Only an hour and a half later, the party was in full swing. Beca's mix of _Bulletproof_ and _Titanium_ was blasting through the speakers that had been set up on the stage out back. On the grass, a sea of people moved their bodies to the beat, grinding with each other.

Beca took Chloe's hand and smiled at the redhead as she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. When they broke away, Chloe kept hold of Beca's hand and led the brunette outside.

"Dance with me!" Chloe yelled over the music.

Beca just nodded, Chloe turned and began to grind against Beca's front. The brunette moved a bit of Chloe's hair, and attached her lips to the ginger's exposed neck. Chloe let out a soft moan, not being heard above the music. Beca's hands were placed on Chloe's hips, but soon she found her hands roaming the redhead's body as she turned and roughly pressed her lips to Beca's.

"Becaw!" a voice behind the girls pulled them apart, and both turned to see Jesse drunkenly making his way towards them.

"Jesse." Beca muttered, not really pleased to see the boy. She didn't actually mind him that much, he was just too hands on and couldn't take a hint. Plus, Chloe had a major problem with him so that meant she did, too.

"Hey! Chloe!" Jesse then called when he noticed the redhead.

"I have nothing to say to you." Chloe spat coldly, crossing her arms.

"I didn't do anything! I told you!" Jesse defended, speech slurred from the alcohol.

"Jesse, you can stay here as long as you stay out of our way. Chloe doesn't want to speak to you, she's upset with you so you need to respect that. If you don't, then I'll kick your ass myself. If you have a problem with anything, then you can get the fuck out." Beca interrupted before anything got out of hand.

"Okay, fine! Be bitchy about it! I didn't do anything and you know it!" Jesse shot back as he turned and stumbled away.

"Thanks Bec." Chloe smiled and took her girlfriend's hand.

Beca smiled at Chloe, "It's fine. If you have a problem with him, then I do too. If he's bothering you then it's my job to make sure he gets lost."

"You're so sweet. I love you." The redhead cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and brought the brunette in for a passionate kiss.

"Alright flat butts, get a room." Fat Amy called, making her way over to Beca and Chloe with two beers in hand. When she reached the girls, she handed them each a beer.

"Thanks." Both Beca and Chloe said in unison.

Beca took a sip of her drink and her face instantly creased, "What the hell is in this?" she asked.

"Oh, pretty much a bit of everything." Fat Amy replied like it was nothing.

"It's strong." Chloe added in, taking a sip of hers.

"Yea, I brought some Australian vodka, there's some of that in there, too. It's what I was drinking when I wrestled dingo's and crocodiles simultaneously. It's guaranteed to get you wasted." Amy grinned.

Beca wasn't going to finish her drink, but she just shrugged. She was sixteen tomorrow. Why not? She brought the cup to her mouth and downed the rest of the drink.

"Slow down Becs, don't want you to have a huge hangover tomorrow." Chloe said, concern clearly evident in her voice.

"I'll be fine. Now come with me." Beca grabbed her girlfriend's hand and quickly dragged her away from Amy and towards the pool.

"Beca, where are you tak-" Chloe was cut short as her girlfriend shoved her into the water, causing a splash.

The brunette burst into a fit of giggles, and moments later, Chloe resurfaced with a pout on her face.

"That was not funny! I hate you!" She called to Beca.

Beca just grinned and unbuttoned her jacket, slipping it off and throwing it on the ground before jumping into the clear water with Chloe. When she came up, she was met by Chloe's pout.

"You don't hate me. You love me." Beca grinned proudly as a small smile appeared on Chloe's face, "And it was totally funny."

"No it wasn't!" Chloe protested, splashing Beca.

Beca laughed again, splashing back at Chloe. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck, pulling her closer. Both girls smiled, their lips gently pressing together. After a few moments, when air was necessary for both girls, they pulled away.

"Thanks for this, no one's really gone to this much trouble before." Beca whispered, resting her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"It was Sheila's idea, but I would have done this anyway." Chloe replied with a grin.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Beca had woke that morning on the couch with a banging headache. Chloe was in the kitchen, making Beca breakfast. The brunette sat up slowly and placed her hand to her forehead.

"Shit!" She muttered, she needed some Paracetamol.

"Hey babe, good morning and happy birthday" Chloe greeted, walking in to the lounge with a tray of bacon, eggs, tomatoes and sausage. She handed Beca the tray and sat beside her, before reaching in to the pocket of Beca's joggers that she had borrowed and handed Beca a bottle of water and a box of Paracetamol, handing them to her girlfriend with a kiss. "Here."

"You're a life saver!" Beca gushed, taking a pill and washing it down with water. It didn't take long for the extra strong pill's to take effect. Once they had, Beca stared down at the tray of food in front of her. "You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"I know." Chloe replied, smiling, "But I did. I tidied up, too, so you don't have to worry about that. Now hurry up and eat, we're due back at mine and Aubrey's in an hour."

Beca nodded and instantly began to chomp on her bacon, "What time is it?" she asked through a mouth full of food.

"Ten thirty four." Chloe replied, "All the Bella's left last night, after you passed out on the sofa. I made sure that the other drunks had left, too. So now your house is people free."

The brunette grinned, if she was alone then she would have been a total mess. She had no idea how she was so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. Once she finished her food, she let out a yawn and took the tray through to the kitchen to clean up. Chloe followed her, and took the tray off her.

"I'll handle that. You need to go shower and change, you still smell of alcohol. I already showered while you were asleep." Chloe told her, smiling.

Beca chuckled softly, "Making yourself at home already, eh?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Yep, just getting familiar. I'll be spending a lot of time here when school's out for the summer." Chloe replied, sending a wink in Beca's direction.

The brunette rolled her eyes before turning and leaving the kitchen. She headed upstairs to her bathroom and took a shower. When she was done, she quickly dried herself and changed into a clean pair of skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt. When she was dressed, Beca used her hairdryer to finish off drying her still slightly damp hair before quickly running a brush through it and returning to the kitchen downstairs.

Beca found that Chloe had finished cleaning up and was now sat at the kitchen table with her phone. She glanced up and saw Beca standing in the doorway.

"You ready?" she asked, shoving her phone into her pocket.

Beca nodded, taking Chloe's hand as the redhead approached her. "Yep, so come on. Are we walking, or catching the next bus?"

Chloe checked the time, "We just missed one, so we're not waiting another thirty minutes for a bus when it will only take us twenty to walk there."

"Okay, fine." Beca groaned. She was hoping that no walking would be involved.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Besides, birthday girl gets cake when we get there."

"Cake?" Beca echoed, now suddenly excited.

"Yep, cake. Chocolate cake. But don't tell the Bella's, it's a surprise." Chloe replied, chuckling.

Beca was too busy looking forward to getting cake to worry about how long they had been walking for. Before she knew it, they were stood outside Chloe's apartment with Chloe unlocking the door. When they stepped through the door, Beca noticed that all the Bella's were already there. When the other Bella's noticed her, Aubrey quickly rushing into the kitchen and returned with a rather large chocolate cake in hand as everyone began to sing to Beca.

_'Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,  
_

_Happy Birthday dear Beca_

_Happy Birthday to you!'_

Beca couldn't help but smile at her friends as they finished the song and burst into cheers before Beca blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Cynthia Rose instantly asked Beca.

Beca smiled, "If I tell you then it won't come true."

Stacie rolled her eyes, "Come on, Bec, tell us!" she practically begged the shorter brunette.

"Nope, if it comes true, then I'll tell you." Beca replied, smirking smugly at the other girls face.

"Okay, fine." Stacie huffed, sitting back down. Aubrey sat next to her girlfriend and motioned for Chloe and Beca to sit too.

"Which of you flat butts wants a drink?" Fat Amy asked as she got up.

Pretty much everyone said they did, so Amy just brought in several plastic cups and some beer from the kitchen. She poured everyone a drink before taking a seat again.

"So, Beca. Any plans for today?" Aubrey asked, looking at the brunette,

Beca shook her head, "Nope. I'm just going to be chilling with Chloe." she replied.

Stacie instantly turned towards Beca and threw her a suggestive wink, to which Beca just grinned, earning a light slap from Chloe.

"Ow! What, am I not allowed to smile now?" Beca groaned, rubbing her arm.

"Not when it looks as perverted as that." Chloe instantly replied.

Beca rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer.

"Okay, well we all have to go soon. Lets give Beca her present's now." Denise suggested as she finished her own drink.

Aubrey nodded, "Alright. Stacie, come help me." she grabbed her girlfriend's had and dragged her into the next room, both returning a minute later. Aubrey and Stacie placed four boxes on the table, then gave the last one to Chloe.

"Those are from the Bella's, and this one's from me." Chloe told Beca, handing her the box in her hands.

Beca smiled and took the box, "You guys really didn't have to, but thanks." she opened up the gift from Chloe and her eyes grew wide. Inside the small box, there was a heart shaped locked. The locket contained two pictures, one of her and Chloe and one of her and her family as a young child. "Oh my gosh!" Beca instantly lunged at Chloe and wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"So you like it?" Chloe asked, hope filling her voice.

Beca nodded instantly, "I love it. Thank you."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief, and pulled out of the hug smiling brightly. "I love you." she whispered still smiling.

"I love you too." Beca replied, pressing her lips to Chloe's.

"Okay, you still have these to open. Please don't have sex on the sofa." Aubrey interrupted, causing the two girls to pull away and a few Bella's to giggle.

Beca was handed another box from the table, and she quickly opened it to reveal a new pair of headphones. "Wow, thanks! I really needed a new pair."

Stacie nodded, "Yea, Chloe kind of helped us, we had no idea what to get you." she explained, handing Beca the other boxes.

Beca opened each of them, a wide smile on her face as she opened a new pair of combat boots, a superman shirt and a new iPod with all her favorite songs and her mixes already uploaded onto it.

"You guys seriously didn't have to." Beca said again, for about the hundredth time that day, as her and Chloe were about to leave. They had spent the whole day just talking to the Bella's and she had easily lost track of time.

"You keep saying that. Don't worry, we're friends so it wasn't a problem." Ashley told Beca as each of the Bella's gave the small brunette a hug.

"Thanks again. I'll see you guys for Bella's practice on Monday!" Beca called as she took hold of Chloe's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"So did you have a good day?" Chloe asked, smiling as they made their way back to Beca's place. They had made a silent agreement that Chloe would spend the night.

"It was the best birthday ever." Beca replied grinning wildly.

"It will be. We get to spend the whole night together." Chloe winked and pulled the girl into a kiss.

Beca moaned as Chloe bit her bottom lip. The brunette rested her hands on Chloe's hips before reaching around her girlfriend's back and cupping her ass. Chloe pulled back, smiling.

"Come on, let's get back to yours." she whispered, quickly pulling the brunette with her towards Beca's home.

Beca smiled the whole way, she gripped Chloe's hand tightly, never wanting to let go. When they reached Beca's house, they hurried inside and quickly made their way up into Beca's room. As soon as they opened the door, Zac greeted them with friendly mews but was ignored as the two girls crashed their lips together.

Beca pushed Chloe back onto the bed and straddled her girlfriend, never breaking the contact with their lips. She quickly pushed her hand up Chloe's shirt and cupped her bra-clad breasts, making the redhead gasp at the sudden contact. Chloe pulled away for a moment.

"Are you sure you want this?" she asked, just to make sure.

Beca nodded and crashed their lips together again. The passionate kiss soon became one filled with lust and Beca quickly slid her button-up plaid shirt off her shoulders then made quick work of sliding Chloe's shirt off. She then unclasped the redhead's bra and threw it somewhere off to the side. Her mouth dropped to the redhead's left breast as she took Chloe's nipple in her mouth. Beca sucked at the hardening nub before gently nipping it with her teeth. Chloe let out a moan and Beca instantly worked on her other nipple, sucking and flicking it with her tongue. Chloe's hips involuntarily bucked, she couldn't take the teasing anymore.

Beca didn't need to be told, she instantly pulled away from the redhead's breasts and unbuttoned her jeans. She quickly tugged them off, along with the redhead's underwear before sliding out of her own, leaving them both naked. Beca slowly ran a finger through Chloe's wet folds, smiling at the moan that escaped the redhead's mouth.

"You're so wet, Chlo." Beca breathed, gently stroking the redhead's clit with her thumb.

Chloe just whimpered a little, begging to be entered. After a few more moments of teasing Chloe's clit, she thrust two fingers straight in to Chloe's entrance. Beca instantly found her rhythm, thrusting in and out of Chloe. Each thrust had Chloe bucking her hips to meet Beca's fingers. The brunette reached down and took Chloe's clit in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue before removing her mouth and rubbing it with her thumb again.

Chloe could feel she was getting closer to the edge. She reached between Beca's legs and began to rub the brunette's own clit at speed, earning a moan from the small DJ. Chloe moved her fingers down to Beca's entrance and thrust a finger into her. She matched Beca's rhythm before adding a second digit into the brunette, pumping in and out. Chloe felt Beca's walls start to tighten around her digits, and she knew that they were both close.

Beca didn't stop thrusting in and out of the redhead, she kept her rhythm even with the pleasure. Chloe's walls tightened around her fingers, and she felt her own orgasms rip through her. She kept her pace, blocking out the curses both her and Chloe were screaming. When both of them came down from their highs, Beca pulled her fingers out of the redhead and collapsed beside her girlfriend. She licked her fingers before smiling at Chloe, the sound of the two's heavy breathing echoing around the room.

"I love you." She broke the silence as she wrapped her arm around Chloe.

Chloe smiled and pressed her lips to Beca's gently. "I love you too." She replied, turning in the brunette's arms and snuggling into the small DJ before allowing sleep to take over her.

**A/N: This chapter is longer, I hope the length is okay. I'm trying to write more, but tell me if it's too long or anything. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait! I explained why when I updated my other fic yesterday. I'm trying to finish this one up, so updates will hopefully be more frequent. I'm trying to write when I can, but with me being really busy it is hard to find time to write.**

It had been a week since both Beca and Chloe lost their virginity to eachother. They had spent the past week just hanging out when they weren't at school and found that their relationship was stronger than ever. Chloe hadn't seen Jesse in a while, and Beca only had to tolerate him in her Physics class. Surprisingly, nothing was awkward between Danielle and Beca, they just had a normal teacher-student relationship. Neither of them treated the other any different because of what happened the night Beca and Chloe confessed their love. It seemed as if nothing had changed.

It was late at night, around 10PM. Beca was walking home after being at Chloe's the whole day. The redhead had offered to let Beca stay the night, but the short DJ declined. She had Zac to take care of and Aubrey had Stacie over. She was pretty sure she didn't want to hear anything those two were getting up to, so she decided to head home.

She turned the corner and saw a drunk Jesse walking down the street towards her. She let out a huff and hoped that the boy didn't see her as she crossed the street.

"Beca! Beca! Becaaw!" Jesse called and Beca groaned.

"What do you want, Jesse?" she asked as the boy stopped in front of her.

"Come on, Becs! You've basically ignored me in class. We should do something together."

"You're drunk, I'm not interested." The short brunette shot back instantly.

Jesse stumbled a little closer, "Don't be like that. I know you want me. We're perfect together. You're one of those A Capella girls, I'm one of those A Capella boys and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable." he slurred.

Beca pushed the boy away from her a little because he was getting too close to comfort. "No, Jesse. I have a _girl_friend_._" she shot back.

"C'mon, it doesn't matter. Lets just have a little fun." The boy pleaded, taking a step closer and grabbing Beca's arm.

"Back off, Jesse." Beca pulled her arm back and narrowed her eyes and the tall boy.

Jesse just grinned as he unzipped the jeans he was wearing. Beca's eyes fell down to see what Jesse was doing, but they instantly shot back up to his face in disgust when she saw his exposed member. "Jesse, what the hell are you doing?!" She questioned, taking a step back.

Jesse grinned and stepped closer to Beca again. He grabbed hold of her hands and sloppily attatched his lips to her neck. Beca pulled back and shook her hads out of Jesse's grip. "Put your dick away and get the fuck away from me before I kick you in the balls and go to the cops!" she threatened, but Jesse didn't back down.

Without warning, Beca thrust her foot into Jesse's crotch. He doubled over in pain, whimpering a little. Beca didn't give him chance to get back up before she turned and sprinted back to Chloe's apartment. She was lucky she had only gone down the street and around the corner, or this would have been a lot harder.

When she reached the redhead's apartment, she was thankful to see that Jesse hadn't followed her. But that didn't stop her from frantically knocking on the door and a panicked look crossing her face. She felt a slight wave of relief wash over her when the door opened to reveal flame red hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Beca? What are you doing back here?" Chloe asked, confused.

Beca stepped in to the apartment and launched herself as the redhead, wraping her arms tightly around her girlfriend. "I ran in to Jesse." she mumbled in to the redhead's shirt.

Chloe closed the door and led Beca over to the sofa, where they both sat down. "Did he do anything?" she asked, anger lacing her voice.

"He got his junk out." Beca mumbled. she turned to face Chloe and saw the angry look on her face, "But he didn't do anything. I warned him to leave me alone or I would kick him in the balls and call the cops, but he didn't, so I kicked him in the balls and ran here."

"So we need to call the cops then." Chloe replied as she stood to retrieve her phone.

Beca quickly grabbed ahold of the redhead's arm and pulled her back down, "No. He didn't really do anything. And I'm pretty sure I did more damage to him than he did to me."

"Beca! You told him no and he still didn't back down! He tried to rape you and that's illegal! You will call the cops, got it?"

Beca thought for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh, "Alright, fine."

* * *

It had been an hour since Beca had called the police. They had come to question her and assured her that Jesse would be taken in to the station for questioning. He probably wouldn't get a jail sentence, but he had the intention of rape and so he could be found guilty and made to do community service. It didn't really put Beca's mind at ease, though. She knew that Jesse was stronger than her, what if he tried again?

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Chloe returned to the sofa after seeing the two police men out.

"I'd suggest you think about getting a restraining order against Jesse." Chloe suggested, "Then if he even comes near you, he will be arrested."

Beca let out a huff, "I dunno if it'd work, but I'll think about it." she replied, turning to her girlfriend and offering a small smile.

"Oh, and the police has already told your dad and stepmom what happened. He said he was coming to pick you up, but I told the cops to tell him you'd be staying here with me. You don't mind, do you?"

Beca shook her head, "Not as long as Aubrey and Stacie don't wake me." she replied with a smile.

"They're actually already asleep. They've been asleep since before you got back here, actually. We can tell them what happened in the morning. Aubrey will probably cancel Bella's practice but I wouldn't suggest waking her in the middle of the night.

"Alright." Beca replied. She looked towards Chloe and grinned. "Cuddle with me?" she asked rather innocently.

Her redheaded girlfriend smiled before cuddling in to Beca's side and resting her arm across the brunette's waist. "Of course baby." the redhead whispered, resting her head on Beca's shoulder and closing her eyes in content. It had been quite a night, but being in the embrace of eachother, both girls felt just fine. And they couldn't be happier. They were together after all.

**A/N: Jesse's kind of a dick right now and I know that this chapter was incredibly short, but hopefully next chapter will shed a little light and be longer. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
